150 things I'm not allowed to do in the Underworld
by ravenclawjedi
Summary: Nico and the spirits of the dead get bored, and decide to create a list of 150 things not to do in the Underworld, and do all of them. The story begins in between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. (I asked permission from the author of the previous lists, more detail below in author's notes.) (This story is rated Teen just in case.) I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my first fan-fiction, so brace yourself. I read the ****_150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood _****and ****_150 things I'm not allowed to do at Mount Olympus _****stories by KanayaWest/Taylur. I loved the stories, and since she declared she would not be writing for Percy Jackson anymore, I asked permission to do these, and she said yes. So, without further ado, ****_150 things I'm not allowed to do in the Underworld._**

Nico stood on a hill overlooking the fields of asphodel. The Underworld was so freaking boring. He wished he could stay at Camp Half-Blood, but nope. No Hades cabin. Last summer, he had gone into the labyrinth with the ghost of king Minas. This year there was a war. The serious crap going on, the Underworld was gloomier and quieter than ever.

Camp was always fun. The other half-bloods were cheerful even in the face of war. He remembered Annabeth, and Clarisse, and the Stolls…

"The Stolls! That's it!" Nico was inspired. He remembered the Stolls had created a list of 150 things not to do at Camp Half-Blood and done all of them. He knew exactly what to do…

"All right guys, here's the plan…" Nico sat holding a large scroll of paper with the title _150 things I'm not allowed to do in the Underworld_. There were a couple of ghosts too, since he had assembled a couple of old friends. Bianca herself sat before him, with a ghostly grin.

"Just don't go too far. Father holds a grudge and can get really mad…" Bianca advised. She was such a goody-goody. Their father, Hades, had a short fuse, and when it ran out, it was an atomic explosion.

"Fine, you won't have to do extreme things. But you'll help, right?" Nico looked at his sister with hope on his face.

"Yeah, I promise I'll help." Bianca smiled. She looked to the other ghosts. Amongst them was the ghost of Castor, son of Dionysus, who had died in the battle of the Labyrinth. Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, had also died in the battle of the Labyrinth.

"I'm in." Lee agreed, smiling a dazzling smile.

"I'm dead already; I got nothing else to lose." Castor agreed.

Nico smiled.

Let the fun begin.

**Okay, I hope that was an acceptable introduction. Those are the only two camper ghosts I could think of, but if you know of any others, please tell me. I do accept any suggestions, and no idea's a bad idea. Soon I will post ****_150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp-Jupiter. _**


	2. rules 1-10

**Okay, so I wrote chapter two. I'll try to do ten rules a chapter as often as I can. Sorry if Nico is too happy or something. I was thinking of Nico being happy around Bianca, so there's the explanation.**

**1.) I will not call Hades the "Pimp-master"**

Hades sat on his black throne fused from bones, thinking about how freaking boring the Underworld was. He could, of course, be on Mount Olympus, but the other gods didn't want him there. He remembered he needed to review the current death rates, so he summoned a servant.

"Dead Accountant number 3!" He called. A gray ghost in a suit and glasses ran up to the throne and bowed.

"Yes, pimp-master Hades?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Hades frowned. Nico smirked from the shadows of the room.

"You know what, I kinda like the way that sounds…" Hades said with a thoughtful look on his face.

**2.) I will not ask Hades what store he got his clothes from.**

Hades meant what he said about liking the title "Pimp-master". He was currently sewing a tag that read "Pimp-master Hades" into all his underwear and shirts.

"Hello Father." Bianca's spirit walked into view. She did this once in a while, and she had permission from Hades to do so.

"Hello, Bianca dear." Hades hastily made a stack of his clothes, with their shimmering black faces in pain flashing through the fabric.

"OMG I love that outfit. Where did you buy it?" Bianca said.

"I made this shirt from varied mass murderers sentenced to eternal torment."

Hades said, shocked at the question. "And I got the pants from a sale at Sears. Persephone says they look hot."

**3.) I will not walk Cerberus in Persephone's garden.**

"Come on boy!" Nico held Cerberus on a leash. Cerberus had shrunken in size to about the size of a fat horse. Nico led him into Persephone's garden, and Cerberus sniffed around.

Persephone walked out into her precious garden, prepared to care for her flowers. Instead she saw a pile of black dirt.

"What the Hades?" She muttered. She was gonna slap a banshee. She would decapitate someone and use them as fertilizer for her plants.

"Stop!" Nico scolded a small version of Cerberus, who was currently rolling around in the dirt. There was a strange smell, kinda like dog excrement.

Persephone began to yell. "NICO YOU IDIOT! PREPARE TO JOIN YOUR SISTER, BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD!" She dumped a bag of cow manure, fresh from the market, on top of his head.

**4.) Nor shall I allow him to take a gargantuan dump on Persephone's precious flowers.**

**5.) It is not amusing to go through family albums.**

Nico and Bianca sat huddled on the couch in the living room of the palace.

"Oh look! There's Hitler!" Nico pointed at a black and white photograph. Bianca nodded. Persephone sat on the other couch, eyes blazing.

"What are you kids doing?" Hades inquired.

"Well, Persephone grounded me, so I can't leave the house. So I'm looking through a scrapbook we made of our siblings." Nico said, smiling.

"Oh, and here's us, and here's some random girl with curly cinnamon-like hair in a school uniform. The picture's also from the 40's. I wonder who she is." Bianca mused.

"Thank you, children, for the reminder of how often your father has betrayed me." Persephone grumbled.

"Oh, look! Pictures of Hitler being judged and sentenced to the fields of punishment! And here's a picture of our half-brother from our father's side, Jack the Ripper! Wait, he is our half-brother, right?" Nico said, ignoring Persephone. Hades took the book away.

**6.) I will not provide marriage counseling for Hades and Persephone.**

Bianca sat on a stool in front of Hades and Persephone, who sat on a black iron Loveseat. Bianca held a notepad and pen.

"You may speak." Bianca nodded at Persephone.

"Ok, so he dishonors our marriage by having kids with random mortal creeps. Then the little brats walk their dog in my yard, screw up my snapdragon flower beds, and then rub it in my face that my husband has sired some real, pun intended, spawn of the devil!" She glared at Hades.

"And how did that make you feel?" Bianca asked calmly.

"How do you think dim-wit? Miffed, vexed, nonplussed, repulsed, pis-" Persephone's rage was interrupted when Bianca held up a hand.

"I'm afraid I have a limited vocabulary and no idea how to spell those." She pointed at her notepad.

"Can you worthless lumps of manure do ANYTHING?" Persephone raged on.

"We're good at annoying you." Nico walked in. Persephone slapped him.

**7.) I shall not give the palace an extreme makeover.**

Hades walked into his throne room and sat down. Something was very wrong. The seat was cushiony. He looked down and saw that it was a lacy pink cushion he was sitting on. He turned on the lights and saw something horrible.

The walls were plastered with My Little Pony and Disney Princess Posters. Rainbow streamers hung from the torch holders. His throne itself had been drowned in lace and cushions. Fluffy pastel carpet with smiley faces on it covered the floor. Flowers were in every corner, daisies, sunflowers, carnations, all blooming brightly. Glitter shone from the carpet.

"BIANCA, PREPARE TO DIE AGAIN, INSOLENT CHILD!" Hades bellowed. He tripped on a stray cushion shaped like a flower and fell into a pot filled with Lavender.

"Hades, what in the name of Demeter's cereal is going on down here?" Persephone strode into the room. "Oh, darling! It's beautiful! Did you do this all for me? I love the flowers! Oh, I forgive you!" She hugged Hades with a bone crunching force.

"We helped." Bianca smiled from the corner. Lee and Castor were splotched with pink paint and glitter, and Nico had glitter in his hair.

Persephone dragged the hades-hug over to them.

"You have proven you are useful." She whispered to Bianca.

"No more extreme makeovers or your face gets a VERY extreme makeover." Hades muttered to Bianca.

**8.) I shall not give the palace a less-extreme makeover either.**

Persephone had kept the flowers and some other stuff like flower cushions, but Hades repainted the walls their beautiful original color.

Black.

It really opens up a space.

He was going to sit on his throne at long last- when he tripped over something.

"What the Me?" He asked.

A green trident and a yellow bolt were super-glued to the foot of his throne.

"My brothers are not welcome here!" He raged.

"You like it? I think it's symbolic." Nico said. This time he had yellow paint on him, and Lee and Castor were super-glued to each other by the arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hades demanded.

"Well, you said no more extreme makeovers, so we went with a less extreme makeover." Bianca showed up, smeared with green paint.

**9.) I will not glue Hades's godly butt to his throne.**

Hades sat down- AT LONG FREAKING LAST. His throne was normal, if a bit wet. He decided to get a towel to dry it off; it was time to polish his precious throne anyway.

He couldn't get up. He was glued there.

"Nico. Come here please." He was tired of yelling. Nico came obediently.

"Why? Why have you done this?" He gestured to the throne.

"We had extra super-glue from the less extreme makeover." Nico said.

**10.) I will not put "start zombie apocalypse" on the godly to-do list.**

Hades went through his papers. He found his to do list.

"Let's see… Brood over life… Check…Yell at Nico…Double check…Polish throne…yes, done as well…start zombie apocalypse?" He frowned.

"Alecto, get over here!" The fury came when she was called.

"Yes, pimp-master Hades?" She screeched.

"Why does it say, 'start zombie apocalypse' on my to-do list?" He demanded.

"What's an alpaca-lypse?" Alecto asked.

**Well, I hope it was good. I would love ideas. I know I updated really early, but I already had some written, and I figured I should try to update often. I know rule 9 is also from when they glued Zeus to his throne in ****_150 things I'm not allowed to do in Mount Olympus_****, but I figured since it was a classic I should do it. Please review! I'd love to hear ideas!**


	3. rules 11-20

**Hi! It's me again. I'm bored this summer, so yet another chapter. I got way too excited when I saw the amount of views last night. Thanks.**

**I forgot to say who Jack the Ripper is, he was mentioned when the kids went through the family scrapbook. He's a serial killer from the late 1800s.**

**11.) I will not get a pet.**

Hades and Persephone walked down the hall in silence, on their way to dinner. AKA, they stood over a fire, waiting for the burnt offerings that rarely came, and having Nico burn food.

Except Nico wasn't at the dining room, and there was a loud noise coming from down the hall.

Hades ordered two of his undead soldiers, in this case a confederate and union soldier that kept glaring at each other.

Nico stood in the door to his room, holding a medium hellhound. He looked up at Hades and made a puppy dog face.

"Daddy, can we keep him?" He asked.

**12.) I will not bother the ghosts of the dead.**

Lee nodded to Castor. They ran up to a gray ghost, who was chattering strangely like the others.

"Jeff, is that you?" Lee said, smiling. He began to fake cry.

"It is! I've missed you so much! I've looked everywhere!" Lee hugged the ghost, who was very confused.

**13.) I will not further confuse the dead.**

"Oh, Bob!" Castor ran up to the ghost, who was staring at Lee with shock on its pale, blurry face.

"Bob! I thought I'd never see you again!" Castor shook the spirit's hand.

"No, good sir, _this _is Jeff." Lee put an arm around the ghost.

"I beg to differ." Castor said.

"Oh!" A feminine voice said from a distance. Ghosts parted to let the shimmering form of Bianca pass through.

"What a surprise to see you here!" Bianca took a curtsy.

"This Bob, right Miss?" Castor said.

"No, this here is Jeff." Lee corrected.

"Gentlemen, I do not know who you're talking about." Bianca frowned in confusion. She winked at them then gestured back to the ghost. "This here is none other than Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong."

The misty form of the ghost fainted. Another spirit walked up to Bianca.

"That one knew for sure she was a woman." The spirit told Bianca.

**14.) I will never as long as I live under any circumstances play Justin Bieber music in the vicinity of Hades.**

Hades was trying to concentrate on his godly tasks, and he had to calculate the death rates again.

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhhh_

"What _now?"_ Hades asked. There had been enough nonsense today. He opened the throne room doors to find Lee Fletcher holding a boom box, set on full blast.

_Like, baby, baby, baby ohhh, like_

"I don't care how pretty or hot you find this girl band to be, get it out of my presence. Where in Hades did you find this noise?" Hades demanded

"It's a dude." Lee said. "And I found it in the fields of punishment."

**15.)** **I will not interrupt the undead court, especially when they are deciding the fate of a soul. (Author's note: I mean the court that judges if a spirit is going to Elysium or Asphodel or eternal Punishment.)**

"She was a good mother to her one child. And she donated money and did volunteer work." A judge, King Minas, was saying.

"But does that mean she did something extraordinary?" Bianca said. Sometimes she served as judge, being the daughter of Hades.

"Well, she began her own foundation as well, so it's determined. She should be praised." The third judge, Mother Teresa, said. The other judges nodded.

"Court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters." Bianca declared. The other judges shot her confused looks. Nico, Lee, and Castor came in wearing lobster suits and began dancing while _everybody dance now_ blared from hidden speakers.

**16.) I will not invite Demeter to the Underworld.**

"Nico, it's time for dinner!" Hades called. Nico walked silently into the dining area.

"We're having cereal." A familiar voice said from behind Hades.

"Oh no… not her…" He mumbled.

"Oh look. It's my son-in-law." Demeter made her way in front of him. "You're getting chubby. I never thought I would say this to anyone, but lay off the cereal for a while."

**17.) I will not hold a Mythomagic championship.**

The entry hall to the Palace in the Underworld was filled with chattering spirits. Hades wove his way through large crowds of them, wondering what this was all about. Suddenly, a voice boomed over the speakers.

"Hello, assorted spirits, and welcome to the first ever Underworld Mythomagic championship!" Bianca wore a silver dress and stood on a makeshift stage. The spirits clapped.

"If you make it to the final round, you will go against Nico, our expert." Bianca gestured to Nico, who stood quietly with his hands in his pockets. "Begin your games!" She said.

Hades was actually happy. He had a secret Mythomagic obsession.

"I want to sign up." He said to Bianca.

"Oh, of course Dad." Bianca smiled and led him over to the other side of the room. "You'll be playing against her."

The woman he was playing against looked up. Demeter.

"Ok, I go first." Demeter said. She moved a little golden figurine of her on the board and said, "I use the power of whole grain cereal to give me strength, and I move forward 5 spaces and tear down your fortress. Cereal also gives me the strength to beat the crap out of you. I win." She looked up.

Hades sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**18.) I will not open a lemonade stand in the fields of Asphodel.**

Castor and Lee sat behind a table. Castor was growing and squeezing lemons, and Lee was humming a tune. The ghosts were starting to gather around them.

"If you want a glass, it costs only one drachma." Lee offered a ghost with a beard.

"Dude, I don't think they all speak English." Castor said nonchalantly. "Or maybe we should try to sell something better than crummy lemonade. How about we sell wine?"

"You should sell something good." Demeter appeared next to them with a _poof._ "I suggest you sell cereal."

"Stand back, peasants. I demand my right to a free glass of substance." A ghost wearing a gray cape demanded. Two ghosts flanked him like an entourage.

"Right, and who are you?" Castor asked, unimpressed.

"I am Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong." The ghost declared.

**19.) Demeter does not need a Psychologist.**

Bianca sat on her stool again, holding another notepad and pen. Demeter lay down on the couch across from her.

"So, you have a cereal fetish, yes?" Bianca began.

"No. It's a perfectly healthy obsession. By healthy I mean cereal is full of vitamins." Demeter defended herself.

"Okay. So what does cereal mean to you?" Bianca asked calmly.

"What kinda question is that, child?" Demeter asked. "I'm the goddess of the harvest. Cereal is kinda my thing."

"Oh. So it represents you." Bianca took notes.

"I guess." Demeter had a puzzled look on her face.

"This session could use relaxing music." Lee walked in with a radio and turned it on. Some sort of whale sounds and ocean noises began to come from it. "This has been proven to relax people." The sound of waves and the ocean continued.

"Who do you take me for, Poseidon?" Demeter asked. "Where did you get these dying fish noises, anyway?"

"I found it in the fields of punishment." Lee replied honestly.

**20.) I will not ask Hades what horrid things people did to get woven into his undies. (Author's Note: If you recall, Percy was wondering this in the Lightning Thief.)**

Hades was doing the laundry. Now that Demeter was visiting, he had to do extra chores that Persephone usually did to please his mother-in-law. He tossed a pair of underwear into his drawer, the faces on it in permanent horror.

"Hey Dad." It was Nico again. "What did those people do that was so bad they got woven into underwear?" He asked.

Hades smiled to himself. "They repeatedly pranked me and infuriated me." Nico scampered.

**Ok, so I used a few references… on rule #15, the dancing lobsters are from Judge Trudy on the Amanda Show. And Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong is from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I really love Demeter and her cereal obsession, so I want to do more of her, maybe have her be in on the list.**

**Oh, and when I see how many people have read my story, it shows how many from each country. The few of you from Venezuela, message me, ****_chamos._**** I'm from Venezuela as well. :)**


	4. rules 21-30

**Okay, so far it looks like I'm gonna update daily at the latest, twice a day if I'm on a roll. So, in response to Daughter of Hades 14, yeah, I update soon. And to DarkPaladin000, yes, I will totally use a lot more Mythomagic. To Serenade Of Water, yeah, I'll find a way to use more gods. Oh, and I forgot to say this, but I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**21.) I will not ask Persephone how she feels about the Demeter cabin.**

"Persephone, can I speak with you please?" Bianca asked with sweet innocence.

"Yes, Bianca?" Persephone replied.

"So, you feel close to Demeter because she's your mother, right?" Bianca said.

"Yes. I love my mom." Persephone wasn't sure were Bianca was going with this.

"Well, you have about 20 half-brothers and sisters at Camp Half-Blood, according to Nico from the last time he visited. Your mom likes mortals." Bianca smiled sweetly.

Persephone looked a bit repulsed. "But-but she chooses to be in the form of a middle aged woman. Why would- Excuse me a second please." Persephone made her way to the bathroom, and there were retching noises.

**22.) I will not eat Lucky Charms for breakfast if Demeter is in the house.**

Nico walked into the dining room solemnly. He was running out of good pranks. He served himself a large bowl of Lucky Charms. Oh, sweet, sugary, high fructose-ey goodness. Well, not good for health, but whatever.

"Oh no, you don't!" Demeter tackled the bowl to the floor. "Nobody eats this 'cereal' crap in my vicinity! Insult to all other cereals!"

"Demeter, chill." Nico held up his hands for emphasis.

"No, cold cereal tastes awful! You are going to be eating oatmeal for breakfast from now on. Or Honey-nut cheerios, those are very healthy." Demeter announced.

**23.) I will not suggest family game night.**

"Hey, Dad, so I was thinking of how we're a family." Bianca gestured around the dining room. Nico was eating oatmeal with a forced smile while Demeter watched with pride, and Persephone was rearranging flowers on the table.

"Oh, what a wonderful family." Hades muttered sarcastically.

"Well, we should have a family game night." Bianca smiled.

_5 minutes later_

The five of them were huddled on the floor.

"Actually, you're not related to Persephone or Demeter." Hades said to Bianca and Nico.

"I consider them my grandkids." Demeter admitted, hugging Nico and Bianca, but her arm went through Bianca.

"Ohhhhkay then." Persephone stared at her mother.

"What're we playing?" Demeter asked. Hades and Nico looked at each other and smiled.

"MYTHOMAGIC!" They said at the same time.

"That's my boy." Hades said.

"I say Life. You know, to give me a simple taste of it." Bianca said, her expression darkening.

"Well, you are kids." Persephone smiled. "I propose Candy-Land."

"Candy rots your teeth." Demeter frowned. "_I_ propose we play Cereal-Land."

"Mother, that doesn't exist." Persephone face-palmed.

They ended up watching Hades play Mythomagic against Nico while Demeter kept whispering to Nico, "Eat cereal, it'll make you invincible."

**24.)** **I will not take tour groups into the palace.**

Castor wore a name tag and a crisp black uniform as he led a group of undead tourists through the hallway of Hades's palace.

"And if you look to your right, you can see the laundry room. Each nametag was hand-stitched into his undies." Castor motioned towards an open door. "Notice how each face is in agony." Ghostly cameras flashed.

"Now we are passing the doors to Persephone's garden. They have a lovely range of plants, which sadly and distastefully do not include grapes." Castor beckoned the group forward and opened curtains that revealed the trees and flowers of Persephone's garden.

"And this way is the throne room, where Hades sits all day and does his stuff." Castor was getting bored. As they entered the room, a fat old woman in a faded beach dress raised a hand and mumbled something.

"Why yes, the throne _is _made from real human bones." Castor told her. The others oohed and snapped a couple of pictures. Hades walked in and spotted the group.

"What in the name of Demeter's cereal are you doing?" Hades demanded.

"And this concludes our tour of the Palace of Hades." Castor began to herd the tourists out hurriedly. "If you stop at the entry hall gift shop, replicas of Hades's underwear and throne are for sale. Everything is made in the Fields of Punishment."

Hades thought about this. "What poor quality. That's where they get all the cheap labor, though." He muttered to himself.

**25.)** **I will not bring up the complex family tree.**

Hades walked into the dining room to find Nico at a table, with a notepad and pen in front of him. Bianca hovered above the table.

"Wait, so would this line have to stretch over here, because Demeter had an affair with Zeus, or would that not count?" Nico was saying.

"Well, they had Persephone, so it counts." Bianca drew a long line on the paper and looked up. "Oh, hello Father, would you like to join us?"

Hades looked at the paper. It had a bunch of intercrossing lines with some small squares scattered all over it.

"Are you making a map of the labyrinth?" Hades asked, looking at all the squiggly lines.

"No." Nico said, frowning at the mention of the labyrinth. "We're making a family tree."

"So, Demeter is your mother-in-law?" Bianca asked Hades. Hades nodded. Bianca continued. "But Demeter is also your sister, so you married your niece."

"Can we not think about this?" Hades asked, uncomfortable.

"Well, Zeus married his sister, so things could be worse." Nico said. "Oh, and Demeter is technically our aunt. We are related to her."

"I'll leave you two to your musings." Hades left, still uncomfortable.

**26.)** **I will not invite the party ponies to the Palace.**

"Alright!" A centaur yelled, galloping into the entry hall which was by now filled with ponies. Speakers mounted on the walls were blasting music. Lee stood behind a DJ stand, holding a stack of CDs. Castor was next to him, wearing shutter-shades and drinking a diet coke. A pony came up to them.

"Dudes, this party is epic." He held up a hand for a high-five, which Lee obliged, and Castor ignored.

"Your dad's the god of insanity, so this is gonna be crazy, and your dad's the music god, so you can play the best tunes." The centaur put on his own pair of shutter shades. Lee nodded and high fived again while Castor drunk more soda.

"Yo, put on the song Party Rock Anthem!" A centaur wearing 3 baseball caps and 2 pairs of sunglasses requested. Lee gave him thumbs up and took out a disc from the stack. He popped it into the disc slot. Whale and ocean noises began to emanate from the speakers. The centaurs covered their ears.

"Oh, crap. That's the wrong disc." Lee took another disc and replaced the first one. Party Rock Anthem began to play, and the centaurs began to sing along- more like shout along- and dance.

"Dude, like, where did you get the other disc?" A party pony wearing a neon green shirt painted to say _Party Ponies, South Florida Chapter._

"I found it in the Fields of Punishment." Lee admitted.

"Oh." The pony thought for a second. "I think that's where Chiron gets his music too."

**27.) Correction to rule 26: I will not invite the party ponies to the Palace unless I invite Hades as well.**

Nico and Bianca made their way to the DJ stand.

"Hades is coming. He got released early from the winter solstice meeting at Olympus. What do we do?" Bianca was freaking out.

"We can't exactly shove all of this into the closet." Castor said.

The doors to the entry hall were pushed open. Hades stood there, shocked.

"You had a party while I was gone." Hades said, looking at Nico and Bianca. "And you didn't think to invite me?" There was a flash of smoke around him, and when it cleared he was wearing a leather jacket with a shirt underneath that read _I'm immortal, I'm bored, let's party!_

The ponies cheered. Hades began to break-dance in the center of the hall.

The doors burst open again. Persephone stood there, holding a bag of groceries.

"Scatter!" Hades yelled. The party ponies packed it up and ran out in under ten seconds.

**28.) I will not insult cereal in front of Demeter.**

"How long are Demeter's visits to her daughter?" Bianca asked, choking down another bowl of cereal.

"I don't know, but I'm sick of cereal." Nico muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Demeter asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Demeter, I didn't say anything. I was just wondering for how long you were gonna make us eat cereal." Nico asked glumly.

"As long as I'm here, you eat cereal." Demeter said.

"And how long are you staying?" Bianca asked.

"Well, it depends. But I'm staying a while." Demeter smiled.

Nico groaned.

Demeter put on a pair of sunglasses. "Deal with it."

**29.) The fields of Asphodel are not a dog park.**

Nico had Cerberus on a leash again. He was leading him through the fields of Asphodel this time. Nico took out a black rubber ball with a skull painted on and threw it. Cerberus ran to get it.

Unfortunately, he squashed a few ghosts in the process, and they groaned as they sat up. One in particular brushed off his gray cape.

"How dare you!" The spirit scowled. "You will rue the day you messed with Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong!"

"Not now." Nico ignored the insane ghost, and found the three headed dog digging a large hole in the black soil.

"Well, looks like we now have a second massive pit." Nico mused.

**30.) It is unwise to watch Disney's Hercules with Hades.**

Hades was walking with his two demons, Pain and Panic, on the screen.

"I look nothing like that, and I have furies, not derpy demons!" Hades yelled. "This is so inaccurate."

"You sound like Athena." Demeter commented.

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I have to go do volunteer work at the library, so I'm in a hurry. Sorry if I overdo it with the cereal, but Demeter is one of my favorite characters. Please review! I'd love some ideas!**


	5. rules 31-40

**Hi! It's me again. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks to all of those who wrote reviews, I appreciate it. I loved the ideas some of you suggested, and I will use them. I will give credit to whoever gave the idea next to the rule.**

**31.) I will not ask the Furies why they are called the Kindly Ones.**

Alecto sat atop a ledge in front of the palace, flicking her whip for entertainment. Suddenly she heard giggling, and looked down to find Bianca, Nico, some skinny kid and some chubby kid.

She flew down and perched in front of them. "No unauthorized guests, no exceptions, honey." She screeched with her southern accent.

"What do you mean by un-authorized? I'm very sure the author is fine with it." Lee said, smiling.

"No time for jokes. You two, scram." She said.

"Which of us do you mean by 'you two'?" Nico asked.

"I mean these two." She put a claw on Lee's shoulder and one on Castor's.

"Sheesh." Castor grumbled. "Why do they call you the 'kindly ones' anyway? They should call you the evil party-poopers." Alecto hissed.

"Honey, you have just made a mistake. I will-"She began to form a threat in her southern accent, but Bianca cut her off.

"Castor, you're so rude. You've insulted her." Bianca scolded. "You know what they say about southerners and their hospitality."

**32.) Hades does not need a 'buddy'.**

Hades walked through his palace, thinking bitterly of the other gods. He walked into the entry hall, and found someone sitting on the floor.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" Hades asked. Hephaestus sat on the couch awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, Dad, I thought I could try group therapy this time." Bianca skipped into the room, smiling with mischief.

"Why would we need therapy?" Hades demanded.

"Well, you see, you were both removed from Olympus." Bianca said. Hades and Hephaestus looked at each other.

"That's silly. You're just a silly child. I do not need therapy, neither does Hephaestus." Hades said. "We are grown gods."

"If you say so…" Bianca skipped out of the room.

Hades looked at Hephaestus, Hephaestus looked at Hades, and they both burst into tears, hugging each other.

"It just hurts so much!" Hephaestus said, sobbing.

"I feel you, bro!" Hades consoled, sobbing himself.

**33.) The souls do not listen to soul music.**

Lee Fletcher took a boom box to the top of a hill overlooking the fields of Asphodel. Castor climbed up behind him and took out a disc. As soon as they popped it in, the song ABC by the Jackson Five started playing.

_As easy as ABC, 123_

Ghosts started looking around in confusion. Some swayed to the music, others covered their ears.

"Where did you get this crap?" Castor asked. "Lemme guess. You found it in the Fields of Punishment."

Lee frowned. "I'll have you know this is from my father's music collection."

**34.) I will not hold a family reunion. (Thanks to Daughter of Hades 14 for the suggestion! Love your reviews!)**

Hades walked into the entry hall and was greeted by a whole Heck of a lot of noise (gotta love puns). He found all the Olympians lounging around, chatting. A large banner read "the gods' family reunion". Nico and Bianca were welcoming incoming Olympians, Castor was serving wine and refreshments, and Lee was at a DJ stand again.

"Oh, hello my brother!" Zeus greeted him, faking excitement. "Thank you for inviting all of us!"

Hades gritted his teeth. "My pleasure."

Persephone was chatting with Aphrodite, and Demeter was with Apollo and Artemis. Poseidon was discussing something with Athena, and the others just kinda lounged around or asked for refreshments.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**35.) I will not initiate a dancing contest.**

"Hey, Nico, we gotta spice things up." Castor said. "This is too peaceful. I hear they do, like, contests and stuff for little prizes at reunions. Do something." Nico nodded and went to Lee.

"Lee, announce a dancing contest and spin something." Nico said. Lee smirked.

"All right, we're gonna be having a dancing contest, anyone interested please step into the center of the hall. The winner will receive a replica of the throne of Hades, as well as replica underwear. Made from 100% cheap labor at the fields of punishment."

Apollo and Artemis glared at each other. Apollo grinned at Lee, and Lee put on some background music. Apollo began to do some sort of hip-hop dance, but was quickly shoved out of the spotlight by Artemis. Artemis did a moon-walk **(A/N: Get it? She's the moon goddess? YAY puns!)**.

"Amateurs." Demeter chuckled. After Artemis moon-walked out, Demeter began to break dance, twirling around on the floor as a finale. The gods began to clap and chant her name, and she bowed.

**36.) When Poseidon joins the contest, I will not insult him with the music.**

Poseidon walked to the center of the hall and waved for Lee to play the music. Lee spun a disc, and the tune began to play. Unfortunately, this tune wasn't music, but ocean sounds and whale noises.

"Are you TRYING to insult me?" Poseidon said while Apollo chuckled and winked at his son.

"Sorry. Wrong one, I'll use this one." Lee smiled apologetically and switched discs.

_Under the sea, under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!_

While the song 'Under the Sea' from the Little Mermaid played, Apollo burst into laughter and Poseidon scowled.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Poseidon muttered.

Athena smiled and pushed Poseidon aside, while Apollo had to be escorted out of the room from his fit of laughter.

**37.) Nor shall I insult Athena.**

Athena smiled at Lee, and nodded for him to play music. Lee pressed a button, and the remix 'White and Nerdy' began to play.

Athena frowned. "I see. Everyone's a comedian."

The other gods snickered.

"This is going better than I thought it would." Hades said. Just then, the godly house phone rang, and Zeus rushed to answer it.

"Yes." Zeus got a puzzled look as a muffled voice spoke on the other end. "I see." He frowned as the voice said something. "Well crap." He hung up and turned to the other gods.

"Typhon is terrorizing the country." Zeus announced. "Everyone, out!" He and the others disappeared in flashes of smoke. Or, in the case of Aphrodite, a burst of pink glitter.

**38.) I shall not put a thumb- tack on the throne of Hades.**

Now that the reunion was over, Hades went to his throne to sit down. He needed to think. Something was horribly wrong with the kids. They had been doing some seriously freaking weird random crap. As soon as he sat down, he yelped and shot up.

A thumb tack was glued to the seat of fused bones. He growled.

"Alecto! Get your wrinkly leathery butt down here this instant!" He yelled. The fury obediently swooped down and perched on the back of the throne.

"Yes, pimp-master Hades?" She screeched.

"Track down the kids, and find out what they're up to." Hades ordered. Alecto nodded and flew off.

**39.) I will not recruit the furies to my team of list writers.**

The four teenagers sat outside Hades's palace. They were laughing and discussing the list. Little did they know that Alecto the fury was watching them. As soon as she had enough information, she flicked her whip and flew down to them.

"So, honey." She uttered. "You're pranking Hades. You're gonna be in loads of trouble."

Nico whispered something to Bianca, who smiled and nodded. "Well, it has been fun."

She whispered something to Lee, who said, "Yeah. I guess you really _should_ be called the evil party poopers. You don't know how to have fun, only spoil the fun."

Alecto the fury scowled at them. "I've had fun before. Torturing people is fun."

"Well, wouldn't you say we're torturing Hades?" Castor huffed.

"We could use an expert on not only torture but Hades himself." Nico said. He held out a hand.

The fury smirked with mischief. "Deal. I'm in." She whistled, and her two sisters alighted on either side of her. "We're all in."

**40.) I will not order fast food to the Underworld.**

Alecto the fury snickered. She was in the form of Mrs. Dodds, her human form, but in different clothes. She wore a pair of red pants, a cap with a slice of pizza painted on, and a white collar shirt with the emblem _Pitiful Pizza _sewn into it. She rang the doorbell, and Hades answered, with the other two furies on either side. The furies winked at each other.

"Pitiful pizza!" She said in a cheery, girly voice she had never used. Bianca had taught it to her. "You ordered an extra-large-extra-olives-hold-the-sauce-extra-chee se-pizza with a side of Soulslaw?" She smiled, baring her cleanly brushed teeth, also courtesy of Bianca.

"Soulslaw?" Hades asked.

"Yes. It's like coleslaw, except with a clever name." She explained.

"How did you get here?" Hades said.

"Oh. Long story." She wasn't supposed to have to answer things.

"Try me. I'm immortal." Hades dared.

"Well, um, you see, we opened up shop down here in the underworld." She pointed in the direction of the space by the fields of punishment.

"Who opened this?" Hades asked, skeptical.

"Well, uh, I'm a delivery girl who died in a tragic car accident involving a crazed clown car." She tried to get a serious tone. "The chef is a nice guy who drowned in a boiling pot of zesty meat ball sauce. Our janitor was run over by a garbage truck. And our waitress slipped on a wet floor and died."

"Dang. That is one HARD floor." Hades commented, still skeptical.

"Indeed. That'll be 15 dollars." Mrs. Dodds smiled.

"Here's some drachma." Hades pulled out a wallet.

"We don't accept drachma." Mrs. Dodds said.

"Ok. I'll write a check. Who do I make it out to?" Hades took out a check book.

"I'm Smelma Pits." Mrs. Dodds improvised. The furies choked back laughter.

"Can't spell that. What's the restaurant owner's name?" Hades asked.

"Pat Myhiney." She responded.

Hades looked up at the dark sky. "Hermes, am I being Punked again?"

**Okay, that's it for now. I did use a Sonny with a chance reference for the names Smelma Pits and Pat Myhiney. I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

**I also do not own the songs ****_ABC, Under the Sea, White and Nerdy, _****and I'm proud to say I own no music with ocean sounds and dying whale noises.**

**On the bright side, I own the idea for Soulslaw. :)**

**Please review! I love to read them.**


	6. rules 41-45

**Hi! It's me again! I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**41.) I will not send my cereal to Tartarus.**

Nico was sick of cereal. Hades was holding Demeter and Persephone down in the underworld for their safety during the war, so he got an extended trial of the Demeter diet.

He walked up to the edge of the pit that was Tartarus. He dumped the bowl, and had to shake it repeatedly in order for the cereal to glop out and fall.

Suddenly, he was on the floor, and Demeter was on top of him.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" She was outraged. Nico improvised.

"I simply wanted to, um, share the cereal with the creatures down there." Nico blurted. It made no sense, but Demeter relaxed.

"You've been hanging around Castor, son of the god of insanity and wine for too long." She said.

**42.) I will not play the song ****_Poor unfortunate souls _****in the Fields of Punishment.**

Alecto gripped Lee in her talons, and deposited him by the Fields of Punishment atop a tall hill. Lee placed the radio he was holding on the ground, and then pressed a button. The song _Poor Unfortunate Souls _from _The Little Mermaid_ began to play.

The souls that were listening to Opera music looked relieved at a chance of music, and the ones pushing around rocks paused in their task. They smiled and swayed until he chorus came on.

_Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need_

They frowned and began to weep. The ones pushing boulders had different ideas.

Lee ducked and ran as a shower of boulders flew at him.

**43.) I will not use the expression 'me ghosta' (A/N: I'm referring to one of my favorite memes, me gusta. That also means "I like it" in Spanish.)**

Hades sat at his throne. The war with the Titans had ended. The Furies claimed nothing was wrong with the children, but he didn't think so. Just then, Alecto burst through the doors with her sisters.

"Pimp-master Hades, the dead accountant will be here with the death rates in five minutes, the children are," Alecto hesitated, "closely monitored, and Cerberus has been fed."

Hades was impressed. And, thanks to his new reputation on Olympus, he felt more generous. "Well, you three can have the rest of the night off. That's only a couple of hours, but still. Oh, but you should still watch the children. What do you think?"

Alecto smiled. "Me ghosta!" The other two furies screeched with glee.

"Say what now?" Hades asked.

"Well, the underworld should have slang. All other respectable places do." Alecto explained. "That means 'I like it.' in slang." She looked afraid.

"Ohhhhkay then, whatever you say." Hades thought they had gone insane. "Go away no, I'm busy." He needed to be ready for the accountant.

"Yes, pimp-master Hades." Alecto bowed awkwardly and flew off with her sisters.

"Now they've gone insane." Hades was getting concerned.

**44.) I will not sneak out and crash parties at Elysium.**

"The coast is clear." Alecto said. Nico nodded and he, along with the three others, left for Elysium. The place ALWAYS had a party going, and now that the war was over, it was bound to be epic. Since the Furies had the night off, they were to make sure the coast was clear, stick around for a while, and then join then at Elysium.

"I can't believe we're sneaking out!" Bianca was worried. "What if we're caught?"

"Well, it'll be worth it." Lee was excited.

"They say you haven't lived until you've been to an Elysium party." Nico commented. Bianca's face darkened. "Sorry. Bad choice of words."

They walked on in silence. Then, with a puff of smoke, a familiar middle-aged woman appeared before them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Demeter frowned. Lee mouthed _busted._

**45.) Rule number 45: NOOOO parties. *pause* unless Demeter's invited! (A/N ok, this is supposed to be a reference to AVPS, with Umbridge's three rules.)**

"I'll tell you where you're going." Demeter continued. "Nowhere." She paused. "Without me!" She slipped on her sunglasses and beckoned them to keep going.

_Ten minutes later._

The party was at a huge golden Mansion. It was packed with spirits. As soon as they arrived, Demeter told them to spread out and have fun. They couldn't refuse a goddess.

Bianca was walking through, taking in what the spirits were doing. It was packed, but most were just chatting or dancing.

"I'll be right back!" A girly voice said behind her. Before Bianca knew what happened, she bumped into another spirit. A glass of punch had spilled onto Bianca's sliver blouse.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" The other spirit apologized, brushing long, silky black hair out of her beautiful face. Bianca gasped.

"No way." Bianca said, recognizing the spirit-girl.

**Okay, so that last bit is continued in the next chapter. For those of you wondering, AVPS is A Very Potter Sequel, and I do not own that. The Starkids do.**

**I also do not own The little mermaid, or its songs. Please review! I enjoy reading them :)**


	7. Reunited at the party

**Hi, I put this chapter on along with the last one because it was short. Enjoy! Please note: the story is now after the last Olympian, but before Bianca was reborn.**

Bianca stared up at the spirit girl. An African-American boy came to stand by her.

"Silena, you okay?" He asked. The girl, Silena, nodded.

"I remember you! I'm Bianca!" Bianca stood up.

"Oh." Silena wrinkled her nose with distaste. "One of the _hunt._"

"So, how have you been?" The boy, who she now recognized as Charles Beckendorf, said.

"Good. How have you been?" Bianca tried to be friendly.

"Great. But it's kind of boring around here. It's just a lot of parties all the time." Beckendorf said, and Silena nodded.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" Bianca smiled and went to find the boys. Castor was chugging punch while a crowd cheered him on, and Lee was talking to the DJ and dancing. She gathered them and found Nico, who was in a dark corner, watching the others.

"Emergency conference." She announced, and they huddled up. "Okay, I found a couple more Half-bloods. Do we let them in on the list?" Bianca asked.

"The more the merrier." Lee said.

"Whatever." Castor said. From him, that was a yes.

They made their way back to Silena and Beckendorf. They were chatting, and Beckendorf had an arm around Silena.

"Oh! It's you guys!" Lee said as he fist-bumped Beckendorf.

"Oh, yeah." Castor said in an I-couldn't-care-less-I'm-here-for-the-food voice. "It's Sienna Bodyguard and Charlie Brown."

"You are your father's son." Beckendorf said.

"Actually, I'm Silena Beauregard." Silena said, waving. "And this is Charles Beckendorf."

"Ok, well, Silena, we have a deal for you. We can make death not so boring." Nico said. "We just need you to promise not to tell."

Silena looked at Charles, excitement in her blue eyes, and he nodded.

"Swear on the river Styx." Nico asked.

"No. Something holy." Demeter popped up behind them. "Swear upon cereal."

"Okay. We swear." Beckendorf promised. Nico told him about the list and who else was in.

"So, are you in?" Bianca asked.

"Totally!" Silena squealed.

"Yeah." Beckendorf agreed.

This had just gone to a whole new level.

**Okay, sorry if it's short, I posted this with the last chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson. Please review and suggest rules! New possibilities now :)**


	8. rules 46-50

**Hi! I loved the suggestions I got :). I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**46.) I will not let a goddess in on the list.**

"Okay. So we need to think of more pranks." Bianca had finished showing Silena and Charles the part of the list they had completed. Silena and Charles had a thoughtful look on their face.

"So, I heard about the list." Demeter appeared out of nowhere. "Be a shame if someone…found out about it."

"How'd you get in here?" Bianca asked.

Demeter held up her shawl. "Invisibility shawl. Way better than a cap. It's not as easy to take off of me. But let's get serious here, get down to business." She paused for effect. "I want in."

"Sure." Nico had an evil smile. Silena giggled. Things just kept getting better.

**47.) I will not put itching powder on the inside of Hades's underwear. (Thanks to Death is my daddy. Literally) (PS- awesome name and hilarious profile.)**

Hades came out of the shower and put on a fresh pair of undies. The faces shrieked with horror.

He began to put on his usual black clothes, when he felt a serious need to scratch his butt. It would seem rude to do so in public, so he tried to do it now. The itching got worse. The faces on his underwear still sounded like they were dying, but dying of laughter.

He immediately ran into the shower again, turned it on, and sat there, watching an orange=powdered water go down the drain.

Itching powder. He was being mocked.

**48.) I will not compare Hades to Firelord Ozai.**

Hades braced himself as he walked into the room. He knew the kids had put the itching powder in his clothes. He knew they were going to do something evil. They were, after all, his kids.

"Hey Dad." Bianca greeted. The six of them sat on the sofa watching some sort of cartoon about a bald kid with an arrow on his head.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked, suspicious.

"Watching Avatar the Last Airbender." Castor replied, exasperated. "Now hush. Kataang is having a moment." **(A/N: That is the A:TLA pairing name for Aang and Katara. Sorry if you haven't watched the show.)**

"Well, I'm watching you." Hades said.

"Yes, Firelord Ozai." Lee snickered. Silena giggled. Castor drunk a diet coke. Nico just sat there.

"Excuse me?" Hades frowned.

"Well, you are kind of similar, pimp-master Hades, sir." Beckendorf said. Hades was still confused.

"Well, you brood in your palace; you got to the throne by killing your father, and are kinda scary looking." Silena said. Somehow coming from her it sounded sweet.

"And you are known to prefer your daughter over your son." Castor said. **(A/N: In the Last Olympian he said, "Your sister would have done this better.")**

"Your point?" Hades growled.

"Nothing." Lee whimpered.

**49.) I will not drag Hades into the fandom for Avatar the Last Airbender.**

"Flying Sloppapow! Hilarious! I love this guy!" Hades was commenting on Sokka. They had managed to drag him into the fandom.

"So, let me get this straight." Demeter said. "The bald kid has magic, and they fly on a giant cow thing." She said.

The kids groaned. They had been explaining it for an hour. Persephone walked in the room, and yelled for Hades to come.

"Not now, dear!" Hades yelled. "It's an action scene!"

**50.) I will not use slang from the Fire nation.**

Hades opened the door when the dead delivery man came.

"Sweet! Flameo, hotman!" He said, remembering the popular Fire nation phrases. He walked through his halls, ripping open a package containing a stuffed animal trio: Appa, Momo, and fu-fu cuddly poops.

Alecto flew in, flicking her whip. "Pimp-master Hades, I heard you've been acting strange."

"Nonsense!" Hades said. "I'm simply in the phase of entering a fandom where you're obsessed. And besides, you used some really weird underworld slang, I can use really freaking weird Fire Nation slang."

**Sorry it's short and I'm updating late at night, I've been busy today, but wanted to update anyway since I said daily updates. More to come! Review and suggest!**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm just a fan. And flameo is basically how the Fire Nation people say Awesome or Hello, and hotman is like saying dude for those non-fans.**


	9. rules 51-55

**Hi! Okay, so I died of laughter reading the reviews and suggestions. This chapter will be mostly suggestions, and I'll credit the user in parentheses, with their names in Italics. Thanks! I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**51.) I will not have a go-cart race in the palace. (Thanks to ****_ima steal your chocolate. _****And please take anything but my chocolate *clutches box of chocolates*)**

"Okay, helmets are in the carts." Beckendorf said, getting into his red go-cart. Beckendorf had fixed up some go-carts and they were gonna race them around the palace. It would be only one lap, but all the way around the palace and back to the entrance. Lee, Castor, and Nico each got into their corresponding carts and put on their helmets.

Silena stepped forward, holding the flag to signal the start. "Ready… set… GO!" The cars started and took off down the entry hall. They left skid marks at the doorsteps.

Persephone stood up and admired her work. She had finally acquired moonlace- a rare and beautiful flower. She had finished planting it gingerly in the soil, and was about to leave, when she heard the roar of an engine from behind her. She had just enough time to jump out of the way before four carts whooshed past. She looked down at her flowers, now squashed and bruised, decorated by skid marks.

Hades sat in his throne room. He was bored out of his mind. Then the doors burst open and four cars plus Persephone cursing in Greek entered the room, did a lap around the throne, and left, also leaving marks of dirt on his floor.

_A bit later_

Hades went outside to find Persephone trying to strangle Charles Beckendorf, but her hands didn't affect his misty form. She ran up to him and began screaming.

"Your brats have really messed up this time! I had a rare specimen in my garden, and now they've squashed _it,_ so I'm gonna squash _them._"

"Okay. Try to heal your flower with Demeter; I'll take care of this." Hades scowled at his children. Why did they always get his wife mad at him? "No more freaking races in the palace. If I even smell motor oil, someone's gonna die."

"I'm already dead." Castor said with a I-don't-care attitude.

"Do the words 'Eternal torture' mean nothing to you?" Hades asked. **(A/N: Manser77 brought up the point that they could be punished eternally, so thanks.)**

**52.) I will not give Persephone relationship advice.**

Bianca and Silena walked into Persephone's room.

"Hi, Persephone!" Bianca greeted. "Okay, so the marriage counseling didn't work out, but I found a better solution. Silena is great with relationships." Bianca winked and left the room.

_Five minutes later._

"So, I was like, they totally squished my plants! And he was like, okay, go fix it, I'll tell the kids? And you know what he does?" Persephone sat crisscross on her bed, and Silena was sitting across from her the same way.

"What?" Silena asked eagerly.

"He tells them not to do it again! He could have grounded them, taken away their video games, heck, he could have sentenced them to eternal torment, but they got off with a warning!" Persephone shrieked.

"Girl, that is _so_ lame!" Silena said, disbelief on her face.

"I know right!" Persephone said. Then Silena did Persephone's hair while she complained about Nico. Bianca then walked in.

"What? How come this works out awesome, but when I try to fix something, it goes terribly?" Bianca said, incredulous. (Yay vocabulary words being used during the summer.)

"Because," Persephone said, "Silena isn't descended from Hades."

**53.) I will not ask the Furies about their accents. (A/N: I actually looked up their names.)**

Nico walked up to the three Furies.

"Alecto," He began, "if you have a southern accent, do your sisters have different accents or the same one?"

"Well, honey," Alecto said in her southern voice. "See for yourself. This here is Megaera." She pointed to the fury on her right.

" 'sup dwoll face?" She said with a heavy accent.

"And this is Tisiphone." Alecto motioned to the last Kindly one.

"Hello sweetie." She said in a British accent.

**54.) I will not question Nico for shipping Zutara. (A/N Okay, this is the Avatar the Last Airbender pairing for Zuko and Katara, it was requested that he do this by ****_DawnShadowQueen_**** , I personally don't care much for this couple. I don't hate it, I don't love it.)**

Nico sat on the couch watching A: TLA. Suddenly, Beckendorf walks in with Silena.

"Dude, we gotta talk." Beckendorf says. Nico pauses the show. "You're taking this whole 'shipping' thing way too seriously."

"I love shipping!" Silena said, giving him a look.

"Well of course _you_ do!" Beckendorf said. "But Nico here starts chanting 'Zutara, Zutara, Zutara, every time Zuko and Katara are in the same place. It's not gonna happen, we already know it."

"Are you saying the emo guy can't ever get the girl?" Nico demanded.

**55.) I will not dye Hades's underwear pansy pink. (Thanks again to ****_DawnShadowQueen_****.)**

Hades was doing the laundry. Again. He finished neatly folding his robes and togas, smiling at how the faces seemed to shriek in horror. Then he got to folding his underwear, and was shocked to find that a pair was pink.

Hades rushed into the kitchen, where Nico and Bianca sat. They hastily rolled up a piece of paper and hid it, but he was too mad to notice.

"I see what you guys are doing, you're trying to be funny." Hades said through clenched teeth.

"If I was trying to be funny, I'd use a lot of bad puns." Nico said.

"Not the point." Hades growled.

"Are we being _pun_-ished?" Nico asked. Bianca giggled.

"Yes, and I'd like to know how exactly you got only one of my clothes to be pink instead of the whole load." Hades asked.

"It must've been done before it was put into the washing machine." Nico reasoned. "I think someone _died _it." Bianca giggled again.

"Okay, well when did you do it then? Alecto and the furies were watching you all freaking day!" Hades yelled.

"Would you say you're… _fury-_ous?" Nico smirked. Demeter poofed up, sitting by a drum set with sunglasses on. She did the whole *bdm tss* drum roll-cymbal sequence thing people do at comedy places. (I have no freaking clue what it's called and Google won't tell me.)

"I give up." Hades sighed, leaving the room. When he left Silena floated through the wall holding a bottle of pink hair dye and high-fived Nico and Bianca.

**Okay, I deeply apologize for it being so short, but I've been busy with volunteer work, and I wanted to update anyway. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I also do not own a go-cart, though that would be cool.**

**Oh, and I'm sure the dye will wash out…Probably.**


	10. rules 56-60

**HI! Okay, another five rules, and still trying to catch up with the suggestions :) It took me a while to write these, since I had my regular volunteer work as well as the Camp Jupiter story which I'll post soon hopefully. By the way, with the fury accents, yes, the British one was a reference to Doctor Who.**

** I do not own Percy Jackson. I just thought of this, I might need to add it as a disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. When I realized I hadn't said this yet, I got really worried that some old Greek creeps might sue me. (Jk, don't think I'm stupid.)**

**56.) I will not put hot sauce in Persephone's toothpaste. (Thanks to ****_Death is my daddy. Literally_****.)**

Persephone began her nightly routine. It was one that would make Aphrodite proud. She brushed her hair, put on hair curlers, and her face mask. She then realized she still had to brush and floss her teeth. She applied a small amount of toothpaste, and began to brush.

Her tongue stung. She ran out of the bathroom, screaming, and went into the kitchen. Nico and Bianca were sitting at the table, eating what appeared to be tacos.

"Oh, this is spice, what is in this sauce?" Bianca squealed, drinking a glass of water.

"Well, according to the back of the bottle, extract from Peruvian puff peppers. Those are only found in the Peruvian mountains in South America, they're crazy spicy." Nico said.

Persephone ran to the table and exclaimed, "Quick, something to drink!" Nico grabbed the first bottle he found and gave it to her. She drank it all before checking the label. It was the hot sauce. She shrieked and grabbed the next bottle, chugging it all down.

"That was orange juice!" Bianca said. "The citric acid will burn more!" Bianca grabbed a jug of milk and made Persephone chug it down. Persephone had by now sweat through her face mask and her robes were drenched as well.

**57.) I will not question the name of the river styx.**

"Hey, Dad." Nico walked into the throne room, and Hades sighed. It was impossible to avoid the children these days. "So, why is it called the river styx?"

"Well, it's an old name, back from the time that-" Hades was cut off.

"Like, is it the river sticks? Is it just spelled that way, with a y and an x to make it sound cool, like when lame kid brands spell kids with a z so it says kidz?" Nico reasoned.

"Are you trying to say that the river styx is lame?" Hades growled. "I'll have you know the river is filled with the lost hopes and dreams of the humans. Abandoned things, heart-shattering failures, all of them are down there."

"So, how many of them are yours?" Nico said. He was literally kicked out of the throne room.

**58.) I will not ask Hades how many souls are in the underworld. (Thanks to ****_Ryuu666 _****for the suggestion, and please tell me the number in your name is just a coincidence.)**

The six teens sat outside in the fields of Asphodel, and Beckendorf and Nico were arguing.

"No, dude! No way there were that many!" Nico was saying.

"Well, you do the math, and numbers don't lie." Beckendorf insisted.

"No, but the people who present the answers can lie." Nico said.

Hades walked up to them. "What is this about? We're getting noise complaints from the Fields of Punishment. And that's saying something." Hades said.

"Well, Beckendorf here says there must be thousands of souls down in the underworld-" Nico was interrupted by Hades.

"And there are. Your point in arguing was?" Hades was frustrated.

"You didn't let me finish the-" Nico grumbled, to be interrupted again.

"The argument? Of course not. My thoughts are constantly interrupted by you little- you little…" Hades searched for the word in fury.

"Raspberry tickle bears?" Silena suggested.

**59.) And I will not bring up how many of them died due to his children.**

"That's not what I meant." Nico said. "We were arguing about how many were killed by your children." Hades turned to Beckendorf.

"I will have an accountant come here _right away to verify._" A spirit wearing a boring suit with matching glasses appeared on the command of Hades. He took out a large calculator, pressed some buttons, printed a paper, wrote some notes, and nodded to Hades.

"Okay, can I have a Historian?" Hades said. A frail old lady with a business jacket and skirt marched up, her hair in a bun, and showed Hades a bunch of newspapers and timelines.

"Well, you see," She began, "There was the murderer in the 1800's, then the really fam ous one in the 1940s, and not the mention in the 1600s, someone learned to manipulate the mist, and blamed all of his killings on 'dragons'. And if you'll see here…" She kept going on and on.

_One hour later_

"Enough!" Hades snarled. "No more ghosts."

"What about a genealogist to look at our complex family tree?" Bianca asked.

**60.) I will not have a "Kronos's dead army" reunion.**

Hordes of demigods spirits gathered in a roped off section of the underworld. A large tattered banner read, "Kronos's army reunion." A sign was posted under it that said, "Special message to all members from Bianca and Nico: Screw you all."

"Hello, undead enemies!" Bianca said. "We still hate you! But, just to be kind and annoying, we give a reunion!" She handed the microphone to Nico.

"This may or may not be planned entirely to rub it in your faces that you failed and died." He said. "Any words Castor?"

"Yeah. What side is Silena on?" He mused. Silena blushed. She snatched the microphone with her manicured hands.

"I only helped them because they promised not to hurt Charlie." She said.

"I'm so sure." Castor said with sarcasm. Beckendorf had to restrain Silena.

**Hi! You could say this chapter was added very late at night or very early in the morning. Well, the Peruvian Puff pepper is from Drake and Josh. A Genealogist studies families and their histories. And the last rule, with the Silena argument, I think is kinda controversial, but she said they promised not to hurt her boyfriend; she fought on the Olympian side in the battle, and gave her life to win a battle. She's labeled as a hero by my book.**


	11. 61-70

**Hi! I won't be able to update daily anymore. :( But I am trying to figure out how often I can. Well, here's a chapter. To the guest named ****_Percyjacksonfan, _****yes, I am a Harry Potter and Starkid fan. :) In response to ****_Marines Cullen, _****yupi! Por fin me encuentro a otra de Venezuela. (It's in Spanish because her message was in Spanish.) Finally, in response to ****_Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen _****yes, raspeberry tickle bears is a Wimpy Kid reference, I keep forgetting to name my references :/**

**61.) At said reunion for the army, I will not completely torture attendants with music.**

Lee sat at a DJ stand. Someone yelled at him to play music, and he did. He hit a button, and Justin Bieber came on. Most of the demigods squirmed and yelled some pretty mean things; one child of Hecate turned his hair into shredded cheese. A child of Nemesis threw underworld dirt at him. A child of Morpheus just slept there, until the music woke him up.

"Okay, okay! I'll put on a more enjoyable song!" Lee grumbled. He switched the disc. Whale noises and whooshing water blasted out. The army growled in aggravation. Lee grabbed his microphone. "This music is proven to be enjoyable!" He assured them. He scanned the angry mob in front of him and found one spirit with an eye patch.

"Who is this kid?" Lee asked Castor.

"I don't know, but he's insane. I should now." Castor said. "Who are you and why are you so happy?" He asked, pointing to the kid.

"I'm Ethan Nakamura," The kid said, "And I thought I was the only one that had a recording of Luke singing in the shower."

**62.) After this reunion, I will not give them 'goody' bags.**

The dead souls of the enemy were starting to file out, and Beckendorf and Silena were handing out goody-bags as they left. Ethan opened the bag. It contained a bag of those crappy chocolate covered peppermint patties with a sticker on it that said "Melted in the microwave just for you." He shifted the contents and found a paddle-ball game with a broken string, a whistle that made whale sounds (what is it with the whale sounds?), and a juice box that was empty. The bag itself was a brown lunch bag.

"I guess you're still sour about the war." He grumbled to Beckendorf.

"Oh, sorry if we came off as rude, we didn't mean to. Here," He placed something in Ethan's hand. "A peace offering."

Ethan opened his hand and couldn't believe his one working eye. (Yeah, he kinda sacrificed the other eye to his mother. Guy-with-one-eye, guy-possessed-by-titan, guy-who-went-insane-in-labyrinth, all army members have a bit of a creepy tendency don't they?). In his palm, he held a small, moving metallic dragon.

"Replica of the dragon I fixed up at Camp. Works just like the real one." Beckendorf smiled. The dragon barfed up some tabasco-sauce oily stuff on Ethan and breathed fire, singeing his sleeve. "Well, works just like the real one before I fixed it." Ethan shoved the dragon back at Beckendorf.

**63.) I will not "accidentally" release freak monsters from Tartarus. (Thanks to ****_GrimCreeper_****.)**

Hades came outside to find the three furies flying around with their whips lashing. They were rushing to catch a variety of monsters. Alecto was herding a group of snake women, and Tisiphone was tying up Telekhines, and Megaera was chasing a hellhound with a rolled up newspaper and a spray-bottle.

"What is going on here?" Hades asked.

"The creatures… escaped." Alecto squawked. "They're on a rampage."

"Oh." Hades faced the monsters, now tied up mostly. "Are you here for the Kronos's army reunion? You're late."

**64.) I will not give Hades an extreme makeover. (Thanks to ****_Clefspear._****)**

Hades was fuming. No way could they have escaped by themselves. It's impossible for any creature to escape from Tartarus. **(A/N: To anyone who has read the Mark of Athena, please disregard that last sentence. My apologies.) **The kids have to be behind it, but why?

"Hey, Daddy!" Bianca said cheerily. This is weirder than the Tartarus thing. Bianca never calls him Daddy. "I know you've been really stressed out, so we're gonna help you relax!"

"Is this gonna be another therapy session?" Hades groaned. "Or perhaps whale music?"

Bianca giggled. Again, something weird was going on. She was the daughter of Hades, Lord of the dead, not Aphrodite. "No, silly! We're gonna give you a makeover!" Bianca smiled. "Well, Silena is anyway."

Silena appeared at the door, holding a small pink box. "I brought the Aphrodite cabin's finest makeup kit."

"Wow." Hades said. "I thought the kit would be a lot… bigger… than…" He stumbled on his words as Beckendorf wheeled in a refrigerator size crate on a forklift. Oh gods.

**65.) I will not invite 'makeup experts' to help. (Thanks to ****_Lumiera._****)**

Hades had a blindfold on, but he could feel Silena filing the nails on his left hand. Someone knocked on the door.

"Ooh! They arrived!" Silena squealed as she rushed to the door. Hades could hear the patter of feet as whoever had arrived entered the room. "I took the liberty of inviting some… makeup experts." She said.

"I think we start with fixing the growing uni-brow." A familiar female voice said. Hades recognized the voice as Aphrodite.

"Who exactly are these people?" Hades asked.

"The Aphrodite cabin," Silena said, "And my mother, they're the most experienced I know at makeovers."

She set two of them to manicure his hands, two more to take care of his feet, and she plucked Hades's brow while Aphrodite picked out clothes with some of the other girls. Hades knew to expect the worst.

**66.) I will not dye Hades's hair rainbow colors. (Thanks to ****_ilovemeperez_****)/ 67.) I will not replace Hades's wardrobe with pink dresses. (Thanks to ****_Crimson Claws of The Shadows_****)**

Silena removed the blindfold and Hades looked at himself in the mirror. The girls giggled madly. He was wearing a pink dress (they had made him change but not removed the blindfold. It took a while.) And his hair flowed in a rainbow.

"Who do you take me for? Iris?" Hades bellowed. (Yay, found another synonym for yelled.) His hands turned into fists. Most of the Aphrodite girls stopped giggling and backed off.

"Okay. No more fooling around now." Silena said. She handed him a bag of clothes and Aphrodite snapped her fingers. Hades's hair was now back in black. (Yay Ac/Dc). Hades went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes in the bag. He came out and looked in the mirror. He wore a black leather trench coat (What? It looked cool in the matrix.), a pair of sunglasses, and black slacks. His hair was back to being black, but it wasn't combed in any particular style. Hades smiled.

"Oh, my!" Silena squealed. "Aren't you a handsome devil?" **(A/N: Pun intended!)**

**68.) I will not embarrass Hades in front of the whole underworld. (****_Crimson Claws of The Shadows _****more or less suggested this one, sorry, I thought this way it made more sense than hiding mini iPods everywhere.)**

Beckendorf checked the wiring one more time, then gave Nico a thumbs up. Beckendorf had just finished installing a huge screen, movie theater style, in the center of the Fields of Asphodel. They were going to show a very… interesting video of Hades.

Souls started to gather around the screen, making the chattering noises they usually made. Nico took out a laptop and hooked it up to the screen. His desktop and desktop background were displayed. The background was a picture of Hades with rainbow hair and a frilly princess dress.

Silena and Bianca herded in a few more souls, and Castor and Lee sat down on a blanket with popcorn and soda. Castor proceeded to start an argument over why Lee was drinking sweet tea from a can when he could be drinking diet coke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nico said over the microphone, "I give you: Lord of the Dead, the untold stories of the pimp-master."

He pressed a button and on the screen appeared a video. Hades was wearing a red robe and sitting in front of a radio. When he turned it on, he got up and began dancing to the song 'Caramelldansen'.** (A/N: If you have not looked it up, I suggest you do. It's fun.) **He clasped and un-clasped his hands at the crown of his head and moved his hips to the rhythm. **(A/N: I have trouble describing this dance, okay?) **The spirits began to giggle, snicker, and then guffaw. Some began to dance along.

The video changed, and it was now Hades sitting on his bed in his robes, holding a blue plastic hairbrush. He began to sing into it as he sifted through his clothes.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life is plastic, so fantastic!" Hades sang.

Hades walked out of his palace in his new outfit, feeling like a rock star. He saw a large screen with him singing on it. He ran to the laptop and shut it.

**69.) I will not give out 'free hugs from Hades' coupons. (Thanks to Guest.)**

Hades walked out to find a large mob of spirits. They all held up slips of paper.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hades demanded.

"We got free hug coupons." One said. The others nodded eagerly.

"I don't hug any of you. You are not worthy." Hades declared.

"How dare you!" a ghost wearing a gray faded cape walked to the front. "I would say _you _are unworthy to hug _me_!"

"Right." Hades said, unfazed. "And you would be?"

"I, am the great Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong." The ghosts announced. Other ghosts bowed down.

"Oh, yeah?" Hades dared. "I'm the Lord of the dead. What makes you think the a Lord will hug anyone?"

"Well," One ghost said, "The Dark Lord hugged Draco."

**70.) I will not sing children's songs.**

Hades walked out into Persephone's garden. He was expecting Persephone to be gardening while cursing the children, but he found her sitting on a log. The kids, Persephone, and Demeter all sat around a campfire. They were singing.

"I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!" They sang. Then the next line was a rephrase of the chorus, "I like to oat, oat, oat, opples and bononos! Opples and bononos!" When the kids saw Hades, they stopped singing and smiled, and Demeter muttered something about oatmeal. Persephone motioned for Hades to join them.

"I don't sing." Hades said.

"We have video evidence that proves otherwise." Lee smirked.

**Okay, so that's it for now. I do not own Percy Jackson. I do not own the Suite life of Zack and Cody. I do not own the Apples and bananas song. I do not own the Barbie song.**


	12. rules 71-80

**Hi! Before I begin this chapter, allow me to say something to ****_ShadowSlayerGuyPerson._**** Your review said, "Castor died in TLO**

**RETARD" and I think not. First thing, I would prefer for you to sign your pen-name instead of 'retard'. Now, back to Castor. You can check here wiki/Castor if you need official evidence. Or, you can read here wiki/Dionysus and scroll down to Battle of the Labyrinth. You'll find it says Dionysus was upset after learning his son died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. If you scroll down to the Last Olympian, it specifically says Dionysus asked Percy to personally see that his other son, Pollux, survives. If you remember, when Dionysus talked to Percy while playing Pac-Man, he mentioned this as well. Here wiki/Deaths Castor is listed under Battle of the Labyrinth. I'm sorry to those of you that put up with this rant, and I'm sorry if it sounded harsh, my only intention was to clear things up. I would not have made this such a long rant if you had not called me a 'retard'.**

**71.) I will not go bungee jumping off the palace roof. (Thanks to ****_Ryuu666_****.)**

Beckendorf finished attaching the wire to the edge of the highest tower in the castle.

"I don't wanna do this." Bianca pleaded. "I mean, it's the highest tower."

"Just don't scream," Lee warned, "You'll wake the sleeping princess."

"Hahaha." Bianca said, with sarcasm. "I mean, what if the line breaks?"

"You fall to your death." Nico said. "Oh, wait…" Nico realized too late what he said. Bianca huffed and Castor pushed her off.

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE A HARNESS ON!" Silena shrieked. Nico and the others looked at one another and scream. Alecto swoops down and catches her, depositing her unceremoniously on a nearby column. Nico, harness and cables attached, jumped off the roof and dropped down to the patio, shocking Persephone into dropping a flower pot. She looked at her feet in their sandals, now covered in black dirt.

"I'm going to replant this flower in the dirt." Persephone said, her voice deadly calm. "Do that again, and I'll be planting _you_ in the dirt."

**72.) I will not randomly blast music in Hades's face (Thanks to Jenna!)**

Hades sat in his throne. Now Persephone was acting all whacked up. He had found her out in her garden. But the weird thing was, when she set the pant into the dirt and patted the dirt around it, she did so much too firmly. She applied too much force. And she muttered things under her breath while smiling eerily. She caught Hades staring at her and snapped at him in a 'gentle' voice that scared him more then her yelling would have.

"I'm perfectly calm!" She giggled.

Hades decided to contact a dead psychologist. Otherwise the children would do more 'therapy'. Loud noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He couldn't make out the words, but it was in a heavy country accent.

"What is this?" Hades asked. "Is this from the Fields of Punishment? Again?"

Lee slammed a hand on the radio. "I did it _one time._" He muttered. "And that was the talented Bucky Kentucky."

**73.) I will not play the My Little Pony theme song for hours. (****_Percabethlvrknowsall_**** wanted this, and his/her name is just too awesome to ignore.)**

Hades was on his throne, watching Lee fumble with the radio. He listened as a cheery tune began. He couldn't help but smile at it. Then the lyrics came.

_My Little Pony… My Little Pony_

"What is this?" Hades snapped out of his momentary happiness.

_I used to wonder what friendship could be, until you shared its magic with me!_

"I feel an odd mixture of happiness and annoyance." Hades commented.

3 hours later

"Do you not know any other song?" Hades pleaded. "I feel a queer desire to go hug Demeter and help Persephone with her flowers."

**74.) I will not sing a MLP remix either.**

"How's this:" Lee cleared his throat, taking Hades's request for another song seriously. He sang.

_My Little Pony,_

_Skinny and bony,_

_Tripped over a wire,_

_And fell in a fire!_

Hades had a look of utmost shock and horror.

**75.) I will magically creep the Hades out of Hades. (Okay, so I'll have to credit getting Hecate to ****_Serenade Of Water_****. PS- is your name by chance from Zelda?)**

Hades was walking through the hall into the kitchen. He was going to get a simple glass of water, but then Nico ran up to him with Beckendorf, both of them wild-eyed.

"Hades! You best run!" Beckendorf whispered with urgency.

"Yeah!" Nico nodded, "The ghosts of all the people you and your sons killed are haunting the palace!"

"Ha! Ridiculous, that's completely impossible." Hades was reassuring himself more than them. If the castle was haunted, then it would be really bad. His kids had killed _millions._ He was the father of Adolf Mother-slaughtering Hitler.

"Okay. Just don't go in the kitchen." Nico said. Beckendorf nodded and gestured to the other end of the hall. Hades walked towards the kitchen, ignoring their pleas to stay away from the kitchen. "Works in all classic horror movies." Nico whispered.

In the shadows of the kitchen, Hecate was wearing her invisibility cloak. She smirked as she whispered _Alohomora_ and the door creaked open. Hades gasped at the 'automatic' door. He tip-toed into the kitchen, and Hecate quickly conjured a mist-form. **(A/N: Mist-forms are mentioned in the Demigod Diaries, they're items/people made from the mist. Alabaster uses them often.)**

As Hades made his way to the cupboard for his glass, he saw the figure of a woman with her hair in a bun, a stained old dress, and a sad face. "Who the fudge are you?" Hades asked, masking his fear.

"I'm Miss Mary Ann Nichols." Hecate made the form say, "Your son Jack the Ripper murdered me, along with four others. Why?"

"I'm not responsible for what my kids do, I'm just glad I'm being haunted by the five ladies and not the Holocaust victims." Hades said. **(Sorry, I hate the subject of the Holocaust in general, and I learned about Jack the Ripper in school. Both are really depressing.)**

Hecate muttered something and another woman, this one in a black coat with her hair pinned up. Another form materialized, followed by 3 others, all in the typical gowns from the late 1800s. Hades snatched his glass and Hecate grinned. She muttered a hovering charm, and the jug of water floated away from Hades. Hades tried to throw his cup at the forms, but it was stuck on with a thick, goopy substance.

"It's ectoplasm." He whispered. He tried to exit, but the doors shut.

"Colloportus." Hecate muttered. The door was now magically sealed, and hades pounded against it helplessly.

"Help!" Hades yelled.

**76.) I will not sing the Ghost-busters theme at 'serious moments'.**

"When there's something wrong…" Nico sang. Hades looked at the door. "In the neighbor-hood…" Hecate muttered a spell and the door unlocked. "Who you gonna call?" Nico finished as he busted open the door. (Get it, busted?)

"Ghost-busters!" Hades pleaded/yelled.

**77.) I will not use second rate ghost catching equipment.**

Nico, Beckendorf, and Castor burst into the room wearing khaki coveralls. Nico held up a baseball bat, Beckendorf held up a, and Castor held up a thermos.

"Really? A thermos? How's that gonna help?" Hades scoffed.

"I'll have you know," Castor said, annoyed, "That this is the Fenton thermos, and can suck in ghosts."

"And the bat will just go through them!" Hades was outraged. Beckendorf frowned and sighed.

"_This_ is not a bat," Beckendorf held up the bat, "This is the Fenton anti-creep stick."

**78.) I will not hit Hades with a baseball bat.**

Beckendorf lurched forward suddenly and hit Hades with the bat.

"What the heck, man!" Hades yelled. The mist-forms were laughing, because Hecate was laughing.

"It's working!" Beckendorf said, "I told you it was an anti-creep stick!"

**79.) I will not help uncover the mystery of the haunted palace.**

"Well, I guess the ghosts are gonna get me, all because you children have cheap equipment!" Hades raged.

"You think this was cheap?" Nico asked. Castor shook his head for emphasis.

"Well, cheap or not, we're gonna have to sell it to buy a new palace, because this place is hopelessly haunted." Hades said, backing away from the mist-forms.

"Hold on a minute!" A feminine voice said, and five more people entered the room. Bianca wore an orange sweater, glasses, and a red skirt. Silena followed after her, wearing a purple dress with pink leggings beneath and a green headband with matching green cloth around her neck. She was clinging to Lee fletcher, who wore an orange cloth, a white shirt, and jeans. Lastly, and reluctantly, entered a boy with sandy hair wearing maroon pants and an oversize green shirt, holding mini-Cerberus bridal-style.

"Oh, Hey!" Beckendorf said, "I know you! You're Michael Yew, son of Apollo! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to solve the mystery of the haunted palace." Silena said, fluffing her hair.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" Bianca looked at Michael and Cerberus, "Go get those ghosts!"

"Nuh uh." Cerberus/Scooby shook his head. His blue collar and golden tag jingled.

"Would you do it for some…" Silena fished around in a purse that she conveniently had. "Soulslaw?" She took out a container of gloppy Cole-slaw.

"Like, totally!" Michael dug in with a spoon he conveniently had, and Cerberus smashed his head in to eat the rest. He licked all the remnants from each of his three heads. Michael followed Cerberus straight through the mist-forms and into the shadowy corners. Cerberus bit into Hecate's invisibility cloak and revealed the goddess.

"AHA!" Bianca pointed an accusing finger at her. "Hecate was mad that so many of her children had died in the titan war, so she decided to haunt Hades. Then, after Hades abandoned his palace, she would have the souls of her poor children live in the luxury of its halls for eternity."

"Actually, you guys asked me to cree-" Hecate looked at Nico, who was shaking his head furiously. Bianca winked at her. "I mean, and I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Hecate disappeared with a wink and a flash of green smoke.

**80.) I will never ever question Silena's fashion.**

"Uh, Silena, why are you wearing those clothes?" Beckendorf asked. "I didn't think green and purple as a match were your style. In fact, the 70s overall isn't quite you style."

Silena's blue eyes flared. "This coming from the guy in the khaki coveralls."

**Ok, hope u enjoyed it! Lot of references:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. The Fenton Thermos is from Danny Phantom, so is the anti-creep stick, and I own none of those. I do not own Scooby Doo. I do not own My Little Pony, their theme song, or the remix (heard that from my brother and his friends). I do not own ghost-busters, their theme song, or (thank gods) khaki coveralls. I do not own the Demigod Diaries or Mist-forms. The spells used were from Harry Potter, I don't own those either. I do own Soulslaw :)**


	13. Elysium's most wanted

**Hi! Special day today, it's my one I've-been-writing-weird-crap-on-fanfic-for-a-month anniversary. Ok, so this chapter I plan to use mostly suggestions. And (once again) I forgot to mention one reference from the last chapter. Bucky Kentucky is from Hannah Montana. Thanks for reminding me, SpecialGirlz, and you don't ever have to be sorry for writing more than once, I love reading reviews :) Speaking of reviews, to DoveOfSoulAndLife, I did read and review your stories like you asked. Believe it or not they inspired me :) So many ideas.**

Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew were catching up and the others were just hanging out at Lee's house in Elysium. They had just gotten back from the 'haunted palace'.

"Cool to see you again, dude, but," Beckendorf said, "How did they find you?" He nodded in the direction of Bianca and Silena, who were painting their nails with silvery paint.

"Oh, that's a fun story." Silena said.

"Well, while you were off pranking Dad, we decided to try a prank of our own." Bianca began.

**_Earlier that day (While the boys were pranking with Hecate)_**

"Silena, are you sure? This is a bit bold for me…" Bianca rambled.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." Silena beamed. They had started out at Silena's house, which looked more like a doll-house, but she convinced Bianca they should try a prank. She had called it a classic. They now walked through the street.

"Oh, Bianca, make sure to write this one down!" Silena remembered. Bianca made a mental note.

**I will not go ding-dong-ditching through Elysium.**

They ran up to the first house, which was silver, was kinda weird to look at. The silvery paint on it was very nice, but on the inside it had brightly colored curtains depicting flowers, and the house number was done in bubbly letters. When they knocked on the door, they dashed into some bushes. Silena and Bianca giggled nervously as the door creaked open. A girl wearing a silver camouflage jacket peaked out, her hair braided down her back. She stepped out, and Bianca could see part of the room. A turquoise shag carpet **(A/N: This one's for you Jenna.) **covered the floor, as well as a bright colored couch with assorted cushions, and a lava-lamp decorated the side-table.

"Hello?" The girl said. She flicked her long blonde braid behind her. She pulled a bow out of nowhere. "If this is a prank you best run! I may be from the 70s but I'm not entirely a peaceful hippie!"

Silena and Bianca floated silently through the bushes and out into the street where they ran.

"IS she behind us?" Bianca gasped through breaths.

"Just RUN girl, RUN." Silena replied, holding her heels in her hands as she ran for extra speed.

They stopped behind a canary-yellow house with some sun flowers in the front and knocked, then dashed. Silena was still gasping for breath as the door opened and another blonde (this time a boy) poked his head out.

"Hey? Anyone there?" He called. "Hello?" He said. "Oh, I see. Nice prank." He chuckled and went back inside.

Silena huffed. "Are we that obvious?" She whispered to Bianca. Bianca shrugged and they walked down the street.

They stopped at another house, which stood out at the end of its road. It was painted black, and constellations moved across it as if it were a sky.

"Wow." Bianca mused, "It's enchanted to look like the sky." **(A/N: "I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A history'!)**

"Beautiful." Silena said. They walked up to the door, rang the bell, and then ducked behind some bushes. The silvery curtains that covered the window were drawn at the corner, and a familiar face peeked through it, and then let them down. The door swung open slowly, revealing a girl with coppery skin standing with her hair braided, wearing a silver camo jacket.

"Another hunter?" Silena grunted.

"Not just any." Bianca said, then charged out of the bushes and tackled the girl. "Zoe!"

"Bianca! I thought I would never see thee again!" Zoe said. "What was thee doing?"

"Well… We were kinda pranking…" Bianca felt ashamed of it in front of Zoe.

"Pranking?" Zoe scoffed. "Is it not pranking that made Phoebe break out in hives before the quest?"

"Puh-lease," Silena waved away Zoe's claim. "You're just too much of an old-fashioned gal to have any fun." Zoe frowned.

"I beg to differ." Zoe said.

"Why don't you join?" Bianca said. "It'll be fun."

"I think I will join." Zoe said. "Thy pranking game shall be lots of fun." She stared a Silena.

"Zoe!" Another feminine voice said, and boots ran up the street. The blonde girl with the groovy house rushed up to Zoe. "I've been pranked! Someone was ding-dong-ditching!"

Zoe looked at Bianca and Silena, who blushed.

"Yeah, sorry, we have this prank thing…" Bianca said.

"In fact, the boys are dressing up as some characters from this 80s show and pranking." Silena added. Then she shuddered. "Ugh. Khaki uniforms."

"Then we can dress up as well." Zoe suggested.

"Minor problem, we have no more clothes to dress up in." Bianca said, making Silena smile. "I mean that will reference a show or be suitable for a prank." Silena looked at the blonde huntress, and they smirked like a pair of Grinches.

"I have some clothes that'll go along with a particular show…" The blonde said. "By the way, my name is Cynthia. Among the huntresses I'm just Cindy." She led the 3 other girls into her house.

_30 minutes later_

"Ta-da!" Silena twirled in her purple dress. She spun her index finger, motioning for Bianca to do the same, so Bianca spun in her baggy orange sweater and red skirt.

"Groovy." Zoe said. They laughed, and Cindy seemed pleased. They all sat on the yellow couch and plotted how they would get into the prank the boys were doing. The doorbell rang.

"Jinkies." Bianca muttered. Cindy rolled her eyes as she answered the door. Someone was strumming a guitar while singing 'Here comes the sun'. Cindy opened the door, revealing the same blond boy from before.

"Hello, son of Apollo." Cindy spat. The boy smirked.

"The name's Michael." He corrected. He looked kind of like a young surfer, like his father Apollo.

"Who is it?" Silena called from the couch. "I need to call Lee. We need a couple boys for the prank."

"Prank?" Michael said. "Oh! It must've been you guys from earlier, knocking on my door."

"Yeah." Silena got up from the couch and went to the door. She squealed and hugged Michael. "I heard you died in battle in Manhattan! On the bridge!" She released him. "And now you were singing for Cindy." She smirked.

"Not now Silena." Bianca grumbled. "Just 'cause your mom is the goddess of shipping doesn't mean you have to ship everything."

"Yeah." Michael said. "It was kinda meant as a prank because she's a huntress." He admitted.

"Well, now you're a part of this prank." Cindy grabbed his arm and led him down the hall, her blonde braid swishing behind her. Lee showed up at the door, reading a text on his phone. **(Yeah, I gave them phones in the Underworld.)**

"Heard you needed me?" Lee said. Silena giggled and dragged him down the hall after Michael and Cindy. Zoe sighed and turned to Bianca.

"Thou will need a dog." She said. "I can get you a wolf."

"I think we'll use Cerberus." Bianca said.

_30 more minutes later_

The five of them, now in costume, stood at the palace door. They stepped through, and heard someone sing the ghost-busters theme.

"That's off-key." Lee and Michael said at the same time, then high-fived.

"Well, we're going in." Bianca said, straightening her glasses.

**Okay, sorry for shortness, just felt the need to publish something today, and thought this would be a good bonus chapter. I'll publish another chapter tomorrow, I have it halfway done. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Scooby-Doo, Harry Potter, or 'Here comes the sun.' And thanks to ****_150ThingsLover_**** for suggesting Zoe and Michael. I must say your name is pretty cool :) I'm honored.**

**In case anyone was wondering about the shag carpet Author's Note to Jenna, she's my other Best Friend, and has this, uh, lovely shag carpet in a… vibrant shade of turquoise on her floor. I tease her a lot about it. **

**About Cindy, she was created for purposes of this chapter, since I'm not a big OC fan, and there actually was a huntress that died in the battle of Manhattan. It was said that she was shot out of a tree by enemy arrows. I made up the rest, but if you look up the name Cynthia, it's a version of the name Kynthia, from Kynthos, the mountain were Artemis and Apollo were born. I do my research.**


	14. rules 81-90

**Hi! Here's another chapter, I had some time. Thanks to all reviewers, the reviews really entertain me :) You know, except for the one guy who had the nerve to call me a retard. I'd like to especially thank ArtemisApollo97, for reviewing every chapter, but I'm sorry, I'm really not sure what knock-down ginger is. Dingo dong ditching is when you knock on a door then leave, thoroughly annoying the person who lives there. I will totally use your suggestion though :)**

**81.) Do not call a research committee meeting with the Olympians on what it was like in Kronos's stomach. (Thanks to ****_Death is my Daddy_****. I tried to reword it so it made more sense to read, but I left the number 81. :)**

Aphrodite received a text saying that the gods were meeting at Hades's place. She finished applying her makeup, dabbed a bit of excess lipstick off and poofed into the palace with a flash of pink glitter. She hated how the palace looked like a depressed version of Mount Olympus, but that's what you get when Hades chooses the style.

"Hey-hey!" She announced as the other gods poofed up, "I got your text. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Ares said. "But unless this is really urgent, someone's gonna get it."

"I hope 'it' is a gift basket." Bianca said, having walked in with a plate of cookies shaped like jackalopes. Ares took one and bit the head off way too violently. "Lady Artemis, they're your favorite."

Nico walked in with a pen and notebook. "So, we have called you here because we want to do some research…" Athena's eyes lit up at this, "We're composing a-"Apollo's eyes lit up at composing, "Not that kind of composing. We're writing an article on the anatomy of Kronos." They all cringed and Artemis squealed and covered her eyes.

"Chill, he means inside the stomach." Castor grumbled. The gods sighed in relief.

"Well, it was all icky and gross smelling." Aphrodite said.

"The water… was so polluted with stomach juice… and bile…" Poseidon cringed.

"It felt like hell… I should know…" Hades added.

"I've always wanted to make sure I had no imperfections in my family, but he took it too far." Hera said.

Nico scribbled stuff down. Demeter's face darkened and she began to breathe heavily. Hestia looked like she wanted to cry, and even hades looked troubled.

"We're gonna have to get them a good psychologist." Nico said to Castor. Bianca took out a notepad and paper, and the gods looked at her.

"Oh, no." Hades said.

"Anyone but you." Demeter agreed. "You're more cuckoo than cocoa puffs."

**82.) Persephone and Amphitrite chatting will not be amusing; it will only get hades in trouble.**

Persephone was doing the dishes and went to the cabinet to get the dish-soap. When she went back, there was a rainbow caused by the mist, and the image of an older woman in an Aquamarine dress appeared.

"Lady Amphitrite." Persephone greeted.

"Lady Persephone, how are you? What is the cause for the call, I was kind of busy nagging at my husband." Amphitrite said, growling at the word husband.

"Must be a mistake, I didn't call…" Persephone came to the conclusion of the kids, then realized something else. "But, wait, you have husband troubles too?"

"Oh heck yeah." Amphitrite said, smirking, "We have lots to discuss, Lady Persephone."

"Girl, you can call me Persephone or Perse." Persephone said, giggling.

_3 hours later_

"So, I was like, really? First you spawn the half-blood scum, now this Cyclops?" Amphitrite was ranting.

"Oh, I know right!" Persephone exclaimed, "I mean, Hades not only has the one skinny little whiner, but then he has ANOTHER freaking piece of scum with the SAME mortal." Persephone explained.

"Oh no he DID-N'T," Amphitrite gasped. "Well, at least I get to go to the beach a lot with this guy, but you have to stay underground like a groundhog for SIX MONTHS?"

"EXACTLY!" Persephone agreed.

Behind the counter, Bianca and Silena exchanged high-fives.

**83.) I will not make Alecto wear a bikini (Thanks to DoveOfSoulAndLife, please note I'll call her Dove for short.)**

Hades sat on his throne, going over some numbers with his accountant. They had just finished the death-rates and went on to personal bills.

"Pimp-master, it appears that you have a noticeable increase in drachma on your Iris-message bill." The accountant said, fixing his glasses.

"WHAT?!" Hades was shocked, "How?"

"Well, you do have a teenage daughter." The accountant reasoned.

"Yeah, but she literally has no life." Hades countered. The door opened and Bianca and Silena ran, squealing and giggling. Hades was about to ask what was going on, when Alecto rushed in wearing a pink bikini, showing her ribs through her leathery skin. The two other furies followed, snapping pictures. Persephone stormed in.

"What is this racket?" She demanded. She caught sight of Alecto, chasing Silena and Bianca while clawing at them. "Unbelievable." She muttered. "You even take _her_ to the beach, but not me?" Persephone said. Hades groaned and face-palmed.

**84.) I will not install a hot tub in Hades's throne room. (Thanks to ****_greekgeek25_****.)**

Silena and Zoe stood at the door to the palace. The workers who installed the tub filed out, tipped their hats to the girls, and left in their truck. Silena told Zoe to get the others while she changed into a bathing suit, and then floated off.

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" Bianca said. "I mean, it's a bit extreme."

"I am a former Huntress." Zoe said. "I am accustomed to the extreme." Lee nodded with approval and sat by the hot tub, turning on the hot water.

"I have to say, this installation was a bit too much," Beckendorf said, "Maybe we shouldn't-" He was interrupted by Silena strolling in with her sunglasses and bathing suit. "Never mind. This is perfect."

Lee began to strum some music while Michael did some random mini-songs, then Hades walked in.

"What on Gaea is going on in here?" Hades said, scanning the small group. He winced when he saw Castor in swim trunks. "By the name of Aphrodite's power ranger jammies, do not ever wear that again." (Hint: Who else's jammies were mistaken for power rangers?)

"Hades, what is this?" Persephone walked into the throne room and saw the scene. She scowled and tapped her foot. tap-tap-tap-tap. Four times. Almost like the beating of war drums. **(*cough* it's a reference *cough*)**

"Uhm…" Hades began, but Silena stepped in front of him.

"Lord Hades heard you were upset you couldn't go to the beach, so he bought this." Silena said. Persephone dashed over to Hades and tackled him with a hug.

**85.) I will not sell Hades throne to pay for the hot tub. (Thanks again to greekgeek25.)**

Persephone sat in the tub with Silena and Zoe, who were getting along against all odds. Michael and Lee were chatting, and Hades was happy to not have any more evil schemes to deal with. At the moment, at least. In fact, he was so happy that he didn't see that his most precious possession was missing from the room.

"So, how did you build a tub?" Hades asked Beckendorf. Yeah, the kid could build a lot of impressive stuff, but a hot tub? With running water?

"I didn't, we bought it." Beckendorf replied, like it was no big deal. Hot tubs were expensive. This was like saying, "Oh, yeah, I got a private yacht, no biggie."

"You're broke." Hades said. "You're dead; you have no cash, so how did you buy it?" He was getting suspicious. Maybe the lemonade stand had actually worked, or the cereal stand, or whatever they ended up selling.

"Oh, easy," Nico walked up, in black swimming trunks and floaties with skulls on them. "We sold the throne."

Hades looked at him in shock. Then he launched himself at Nico, who ducked out of the way. Hades ran like, well, Hades, after Nico, who dashed through the halls. He pulled chairs, vases, anything and threw it into Hades's way, hoping to slow him down. Eventually, Nico saw a split corridor, and chose to go into the left side. The corridor turned to the right, and he crashed into Hades.

_Bloop, bloop, bloop,_

**_A wild HADES has appeared!_**

**_What will NICO do?_**

**_NICO used LOUSY EXCUSE!_**

**_It's not very effective…_**

**_HADES used YOU'RE GROUNDED!  
It's super effective!_**

**_NICO used CHAIR-THROW!_**

**_It's super effective!_**

**_HADES's special defense, I'M-THE-FREAKING-PIMP-MASTER-HOW-DARE-YOU-FREAKING -DEFY-ME-I-WILL-HAVE-YOUR-HEAD-FOR-THIS-MOUNTED-ON -THE-WALL-AND-EMBELLISHED-WITH-YOUR-INARDS was enabled!_**

**_NICO is intimidated!_**

**_NICO has fled the battle!_**

Hades snatched at Nico, and as they ran past the entry hall hades was awakened from his rage by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

**86.) I will not invite teenaged girl ghosts to join me in the hot tub.**

Hades opened the door, and was stampeded over by a mob of girls in beach dresses. He followed the trail of giggling and squealing all the way back to the throne room, which was now the tub room.

The girls wore their bathing suits and soaked in the tub or sat around it, giggling and sharing gossip.

"No offense," Hades said, "But who the heck are you and why the heck are you in my house?"

"We got a text from Silena that there was a party in the hot tub." One girl said, "And we're from Elysium."

"Persephone walked back in with a tray of snacks, which she dropped to the floor when she saw the new additions to the group.

"You invited _them?_" She accused Hades, "As if it weren't bad enough that I have to deal with two constant reminders of you disloyalty!"

"Oh, who is that old witch?" One of the girls, with short blonde hair said, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Oh, who is that young bi-," Persephone began, but Zoe looked at her sternly, and she huffed and settle for saying, "Thing that rhymes with witch."

"I'm Lela Le Toire, daughter of Aphrodite and Head Counselor of the cabin," She looked at Silena in disgust, "Back in my day, that is, when you had to be pretty to be counselor." Silena raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see who's pretty after I'm done with you…" Silena muttered.

"Well, how about you and the others leave, party's over." Hades said. The girls laughed and kept talking. Nico began to regret inviting them.

**87.) I will try to get the girls out of the house, or say that it can be done by any means necessary.**

"Huddle!" Hades called, and his kids and their friends huddled football style. "Okay, get the girls out, by any means necessary." The others nodded and broke apart. Castor went up to the girls, and leaned on the tub.

"Hello, ladies…" He began to climb into the tub, but was pushed out. He turned to Nico. "Scaring them off isn't working." Nico turned to Beckendorf, who beckoned (Ha, get it? Beckoned, like Beckendorf?) for them to go to the tub.

"I see what you mean, Nico," Beckendorf said, "The stains from when it was filled with fertilizer washed out nicely when we added the water."

"Eew!" One girl said, but another sighed and muttered that it was all a practical joke. Bianca was next to try. She ran up to the girls and tried her own set of tactics.

"OMG! Where'd you get your outfit? What shade lipstick is that? Why are you guys wearing makeup in the water? Why doesn't it come off?" She didn't even stop for breath, "Are those designer sunglasses? Are you all from Aphrodite? How did you die? Where did you get the makeup if you're dead? Does the word dead bother you? Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!"

"I got the outfit from my closet, the shade is Salmon Pearl, we wear it because we like to look good, it's waterproof, these are designer, we're all sisters except for her," Lela stopped and pointed to a red head with ice blue eyes, "She's from the Apollo cabin, we died when our bus crashed, we got the make-up from Elysium Shopping Center, and the word dead sounds weird after you repeat it so often." Lela stopped and Bianca gaped. "You know, with your ability to talk so fast, you could join us." Bianca splashed water in her face and left.

Silena winked at Bianca, looked around frantically, and then stood on her lounge chair. "Has anyone seen Cutie-Belle, my pet hellhound?" Some of the girls stiffened. "She's about this tall," Silena raised her arm as far over her head as it would go, "And has a chic studded pink collar," Some of the girls brightened, "With no rabies tag?" They darkened again. They looked around with panic, but saw nothing.

"If you ask me, it's a good thing she's gone," Lela said. The red-head nodded. Nico whipped out a cell phone and was about to hit the speed-dial, but Zoe snatched his hand.

"No. it is much too dangerous." Zoe said. "I will not allow it."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Nico punched the button with his other hand.

**88.) I will not resort to desperate measures and call in for backup in such circumstances.**

_Ten minutes later_

The doorbell rang, but no one got it, so the door slammed open. A woman with an old, cream dress, dried grass woven into her hair, and a stern look busted her way through all the doors until she got to the throne room. She glanced at the stylish girls in the water, and smirked.

"Yo, Pimp-master, you didn't tell me you were having a party!" Demeter hobbled over to the girls and grabbed the bow that was used to tie back a curly haired brunette's hair. "You gals got style. Like me." They looked at her in confusion. "Foshizzle." Demeter said, nodding.

"Hey, Demeter, the wheater!" Nico held up a hand for a high-five, and she obliged. "Just make sure our guests feel… welcome." Nico winked and Demeter smirked.

Demeter made her way to the girls in the tub and pinched their cheeks, one by one. Then she said, "How nice of you to visit my family. They haven't had a visit since the palace had that skin infection spreading around." She smiled. "Come to think of it, weren't you guys still on quarantine?" Hades shrugged, and Silena dabbed some green powder on her arms, making them look infected. She proceeded to do the same for the others while Demeter distracted the girls with a story.

"So my foot's totally stuck in there right, I'm freaking out, the dog's having a seizure and I still got half a pie left," Demeter was telling her story. The girls looked disturbed.

Nico collapsed to the floor **(thanks to ArtemisApollo97 for this suggestion.)** and covered his ears. He began to roll around frantically and yell "No! IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!" The girls looked at one another with shock.

"Oh, wait girls!" Demeter said. She snapped her fingers and a tray of oatmeal cookies appeared onto her hand, "These are for you! I made them with only whole grains, and no sugar." The girls began to back away.

"Oh, hey, Beckendorf," Demeter dumped the cookies on one girl, and then pointed to the air vents, "I forgot, have you checked the gas leaks?"

"Gas leaks?" Lela said. Demeter nodded gravelly.

"Oh yes. Hydromonoxopuff gas." Demeter said. "It makes your eyes bleed." The girls packed up all their stuff and left faster than Speedy Gonzales.

**89.) I will not send Nico and Castor to buy Hades a new throne.**

Nico and Castor had just gotten home with Hades's new throne, and Beckendorf said he took out the hot tub and put in the throne. Hades walked into his throne room.

The throne was shiny, and smooth, as if it were made from ceramic. Because it was. It was a freaking toilet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hades demanded. He gestured towards the 'throne'.

"You never said what kind of throne." Castor shrugged.

"How am I supposed to look powerful on that?" Hades asked. Nico threw a plunger at him.

"There. Now you have a scepter to go with you septic tank." Nico said.

**90.) I will never have a 'bring kids to torture day' in the fields of punishment. (Ok, this was suggested by a Guest, but I loved it! Thanks, whoever you are!)**

One man had the silvery form of a girl in front of him. He was sitting in a blazing fireplace. The girl looked sad. Further down, several men were hauling boulders up a mountain, while some teenagers shouted encouragement.

"Where are we?" Zoe asked Bianca. They had organized, 'Bring your child to torture day' and were monitoring what was happening.

"Well, right now we're just beginning to enter the Fields of Punishment." Bianca smiled. A shadowed ghost came up to Bianca.

"Pardon me, Madam, but do you know where I might find Jack the Ripper?" The figure was of a woman in a black dress, her black hair tight in a bun, and a single red stripe across the fabric on her waist.

"Oh. I was unaware he had a daughter." Zoe admitted.

"He doesn't. I'm his niece." The woman said. "Everyone knows when you have no kid you borrow a relative. And usually when you do this you can skip school." She smirked. "Or, in my case, I get to skip my own punishment for a day."

Zoe tensed. "Who is thee?"

"I'm known as the black widow." The woman said.

"Isn't that just a name that's overused on cheesy detective movies?" Bianca asked.

The woman just chuckled. "Who do you think all of those flicks were based on?"

Bianca grabbed her map of the Fields of Punishment, and traced a line, beginning to walk. Zoe and Black Widow followed.

"Right now we're in the mild punishments, in the Mountains of Malice. We need to get past the places where they chain people and whip them, and into the severe punishments." Bianca led them for an hour past tortures. Finally, they reached a field. Jack the Ripper was standing, waiting for his 'daughter'.

"What is this place?" Zoe asked Bianca.

"Well, here we have the really harsh punishments. To decide what punishment you get," Bianca took a blanket off of a wooden wheel. "We spin the wheel of punishment." The punishments were:

Bed of nails

Whipping post

Boiled in oil

Eaten by shark

Razor pit

Mauled by platypus bear

Burned alive

Community service

"Or, if you're the worst, they send you there." Bianca pointed to a brightly colored track on the other side of the field, were there were people running barefoot.

"What's that punishment?" Zoe asked.

"Run barefoot across a field of Legos." Bianca shuddered.

**Okay, that's it for now. Quick question, would you rather have one long (ten rules) chapter every few days or one short (5 rules) chapter every other day?**

**Okay so the *cough* reference *cough* with the foot tapping was from Doctor Who. When the Master shows up again, the Doctor is told that when he dies, his death will knock four times. Persephone, therefore, knocked four times. And Demeter's story as well as the hydromonoxopuff gas was from Drake and Josh. Yes, the battle thing was from Pokemon, obviously. I got the wording from my Platinum Version (Yay, turtwig rules!). Salmon Pearl is a Crayola crayon, not lipstick, and Lela's last name Toire (according to a crappy online translator) means toilet in Japanese. The wheel of Punishment is from Avatar the Last Airbender. Sorry if I forgot to mention something.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Pokemon, Drake and Josh, cocoa puffs, Doctor who, Avatar the Last Airbender or crappy online translators.**


	15. rules 91-100

**HI! Ok, so here's another chapter. We are at one hundred rules! Yay! The one hundredth I wanted to be special. :) Ok, so ****_SpecialGirlz_****, the NICO FLED FROM BATTLE thing was from Pokemon, not Super paper Mario, but I won't deny that you do keep catching the references I forget. ****_Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen_**** and ****_the-7-are-chosen_****, the hint thing was kinda a rhetorical question, but yes, Piper's Cherokee eagles jammies were mistaken for Power Ranges. ArtemisApollo97, yeah, we have Twister here, and I love the way you think. When I read the suggestion I literally did a maniacal laugh and rubbed my hands together the way flies and villains do. Ok, does anyone even read author's notes? This is not a rhetorical question.**

**91.) I will not have a sleepover. (****_ilovemeperez, Percabethlvrknowsall, XxEmberRosexX, Thalia Ginny C, you all suggested sleepover. Here you go. BTW Percabethluvrknowsall thi'll mean that they're in on the list. :)_**

Persephone was out in the garden, potting her nightshade plants, when she heard the sputtering of an exhaust pipe. She ran up to the gates of the palace to find a black bus dropping off two kids. When they turned around, her gaze was met by electric blue and sea green eyes.

Perseus and Thalia.

"What in the name of Hades's lucky undies are you doing here?" Persephone asked, marching up to them. Percy and Thalia both had a sleeping bag under their arms, and a back-pack slung over their shoulder.

"We were invited to a sleepover." Percy said. Thalia nodded. Bianca and Nico dashed out of the Palace and began to drag them inside.

"So, where do we sleep?" Percy asked, shouldering his bag.

Nico smiled childishly. "You're a boy," he said with the voice of a little kid, "Boys have to stay on the boy side." **(I love Legend of Korra. Meelo is so derpy.) **At that point, Nico led Percy into the Palace while Bianca squealed to Thalia about her plans. Persephone walked over to Bianca.

"Why must you hurt me in this way?" Persephone asked sadly. **(Yes, this is a Potter Puppet Pals quote from Ron.)**

**92.) I will not begin a war of the pillows.**

Bianca gazed around the room. Silena in her pink laced pajamas was painting Zoe's nails silver to match her nightgown. Thalia was wearing a black shirt and black pants, both with lightning bolts on them. She was listening to music on her phone. Bianca jumped up in her pjs, which were patterned with little skulls wearing silver bows.

She threw a pillow at Zoe, who used her reflexes to avoid a nail polish spillage. Zoe held a black velvet cushion in one hand, bottle of polish in the other, and turned to Bianca.

"Thou hast not a clue what thee just started." Zoe threw the cushion with accuracy at Bianca's head. "How does the modern expression go? 'Headshot'?" Thalia whooped and high-fived her.

Silena grabbed a pillow and brandished it like a sword. Bianca threw one at Silena, but it veered off to the side and hit something invisible.

"Did you guys see that?" Silena said. Zoe threw another pillow and it hit the invisible figure, knocking off a Yankees baseball cap. A tan blonde girl stood there, awkwardly staring at them with gray eyes.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Zoe smiled. Bianca ran over to her.

"Oh my gods! I finally get to meet you!" She said, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled awkwardly.

"I, might've, kinda, sort of, followed you guys to the underworld." She said, looking guilty. She looked at Bianca apologetically at Bianca. Bianca laughed and threw a pillow at Annabeth.

**93.) I will not invite the boys to the pillow fight.**

"Ok, Bianca, there's waaaayyy too much noise here to focus on playing Mythomagic in our room, so could you keep it down?" Nico asked, wearing black pajamas with skulls all over them. A hand with sharp black nails snatched him and dragged him behind an overturned nightstand.

"This is war, son." Thalia said. She had a small mound of beanie babies next to her. She shoved one into Nico's hand. "Here. You need some ammo." She threw a stuffed water buffalo at the other side of the room, where Bianca's bed was laying on its side. The buffalo landed behind the bed with a thud, and Silena's voice squealed.

"Who are you against?" Nico asked, hurling a velvety puppy at the adjacent fortress. (yay, vocab.)

"Bianca, Zoe, and Silena." Thalia said, launching a volley of stuffed kittens.

"You're on your own?" Nico asked.

"No, I have a secret weapon." She turned around. "Invisigirl!" She called. Something invisible hit her over the head with a pillow.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked. The invisible force grabbed a plush owl and made it nod.

"Nico, everything okay?" A boy's voice asked. Percy shows up in the doorway, wearing blue pajamas, with Lee, Michael, and Beckendorf behind him.

"Change of plans." Thalia smiled, grabbing Nico by the arm and dragging him and the ammo into Bianca's fortress. "It is now announced that the war is boys vs. girls."

"What?" Percy asked, before he was tackled by an invisible force.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Annabeth said, removing her cap. Thalia laughed.

"Meowth, that's right…" She muttered to herself.

"Please. Pillow fights are for girls." Beckendorf said. Lee nodded with enthusiasm. Castor yawned.

"Yeah, girly-girls," Michael said," Real men have mattress fights." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care to demonstrate one?" Zoe asked pointedly.

"I can do it if it's a waterbed." Percy smiled. Annabeth flicked him on the head.

**93 and a half.) I will not have a mattress fight.**

Percy managed to lift the mattress a few feet off the ground, since it was a water bed, but he was sweating a lot. He looked like he'd pass out soon.

"Percy, this isn't a good idea…" Bianca was saying, when Alecto walked in the room wearing 'Lil' demon' printed pajamas.

"Hey, I was sent to check up on you guys, you need snack or someth-" Alecto was saying, but she had to stop. A mattress dropped on her, leaving her feet sticking out from the side.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead." Thalia sang. Bianca slapped her.

**94.) I will not play paintball in the palace. (VestalVirginsOfRome suggested this, and I wanted to save it for the sleepover :)**

Zoe rolled behind a couch in the living room, Bianca right behind her. She now held a paintball gun, loaded with silvery paint balls. A ball with green paint splattered against the couch. They all wore masks and helmets now, but that didn't save the house from damage

Zoe nodded to Bianca and Bianca lifted a helmet on a broom handle slightly over the couch. Green paint shot onto it, missing at first, and then hitting it a few times. Meanwhile, Annabeth invisible snuck up from behind and shot the enemy player. Nico walked into the safe zone and removed his newly re-decorated mask.

"Really, death-breath? Helmet-on-a-stick is literally the oldest trick in the book." Annabeth said, taking off her cap.

Annabeth went behind the couch with Bianca and Zoe, and Thalia ran into the living room, screaming.

"Run for it!" She said, throwing herself over the couch. Beckendorf and Lee wheeled in large cannon, with Castor sitting on top of it holding a box of matches.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Beckendorf commanded, and Castor lit a match as nonchalantly as possible and lit the fuse. Ten seconds later, the floor and back of the couch were dripping in green paint.

"What the Hades, man?" Nico said, wiping green paint off his face. Then a small pink jewel shot at the wall next to Nico. More jewels shot out, forming a shiny pink dove.

Zoe shot Bianca a panicked look and they said at the same time, "It's been bedazzled. Only one person has such pin-point accuracy with bedazzling…" The room began to smell of vanilla.

"It's a stink-bomb! We've been gassed!" Called out Beckendorf, and then he began to cough.

"ha-ha." Castor giggled. "We've been 'gassed'." He then began to sway a bit. He collapsed. The air became a foggy pink. Through the mist stepped a figure in a pink ninja suit with a bedazzle-shotgun and a paintball gun. She shot a pink splat onto the unconscious Castor and Beckendorf.

"Surprise," Silena said.

**95.) Old people can totally play paintball. And kick butt at it.**

Silena had tied up her victims, Castor, Lee, and Beckendorf. Nico looked on in horror, but he was in the safe zone (the kitchen.)They were covered in pink paint splats. She had won, if she could get the girls. She saw a flicker of silver nightgown, and new it was Zoe. The helmet trick was fine, but it was highly unlikely that they had hung up Zoe's nightgown as a decoy. Annabeth was invisible, so it couldn't be her.

Silena began to creep forward, and she was about to fire. She checked the air pressure gauge, and then aimed. The doors exploded open, and she dropped her paintball gun in surprise, frantically wielding her bedazzler.

Percy ran through in his blue pajamas, holding a paintball gun, running for dear life.

"She's coming! RUN!" He yelled. He was about to get safely into the kitchen, when he crashed into an invisible force and tumbled down on top of Annabeth. Her cap came off and she sat there blushing while the floor seemed to tremble.

The doors which had exploded open earlier where still wide open, and in the space stood a figure, camouflaged in a skin tight suit that would easily blend into a field of wheat. She had two leather belts strapped to her waist with paint grenades hanging from them. She pulled one off and threw it behind the dining room table, bouncing off the china cabinet and rolling beneath the table and the lacy tablecloth. After a few seconds it went off and a figure in black pajamas dripping with oatmeal crawled out from beneath the table, shaking the clumpy oatmeal from her blue-streaked hair.

"Demeter, these are supposed to be filled with PAINT. Not breakfast." Thalia spluttered, wiping the cream colored goop out of her face.

"Well, cereal is a lot stronger." Demeter reasoned. "And more aggravating." She smirked.

"No kidding." Thalia said.

**96.) I will not wake up Hades with my sleepover.**

Nico ran into the kitchen, where he saw a few disturbing sights:

1.) Beckendorf, Castor and Lee tied up with Silena standing beside them in a pink ninja suit, cringing while pulling oatmeal out of her hair.

2.) Percy and Annabeth sitting in the safe-zone, awkwardly rambling about apologizing for falling or tripping someone or something.

3.) Grandma Demeter in a skin tight camo suit. O_O

"You guys have to stop whatever the Hades you're all up to, he's coming!" Nico said.

"Who's coming, Santa Claus?" Thalia asked sarcastically, emerging from the corner.

"No. The living incarnation of the devil…" Nico wheezed, clutching a stitch in his chest from running. "He will sentence us all to torture, use our soils to wipe his a-" Nico was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Eerily calm footsteps. Every held their breath as a shadow grew nearer…

"Hey guys, I fell asleep, did I miss something?" Michael Yew walked through the hole in the wall, yawning. Everyone sighed.

"NICO DI ANGELO YOU BEST CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME TO DI IMMORTALES CUZ YOU'RE GONNA BE REALLY CURSED WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Hades burst through the door in a rage.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"WHAT IS HUMOROUS TO YOU?" Hades roared. "THE SERIOUS ENVIRONMENT JUST SUDDENLY DROPPED HERE."

"Well, sonny, your street cred just dropped more." Demeter said, eyeing him.

"Why do you feel the need to call me sonny? I'm not a child." Hades gritted his teeth.

"You're dressed like one." Demeter huffed. "What with the My Little Pony Footie pjs and all." Hades looked down and since this is a fictional story and I can do whatever the fudge I want his face turned tomato red and smoke curled out of his ears.

"I was supposed to have a robe… Made from souls…" He was trying hard not to kill someone. Being the god of death this is hard.

"So you didn't know?" Nico asked, confused. "What did you come about?" Nico pondered, and Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? I said no extreme makeovers, yet half my house looks like Iris threw up on it!" Hades said, showing a cushion that had splashes of green, silver, and pink all over it.

"Well, sorry, we only meant to have fun and bring some actual joy to this gloomy funeral home of a palace." Castor said.

"This. Is. The. Palace. Of. Death." Hades said, "Off course it's gloomy as a funeral home!"

"Well, on the bright side we didn't wake up Perse-" Bianca said, but was interrupted by the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. A roar much like that of a tyrannosaurus sounded, and the steps grew faster.

"Crap." Nico muttered.

**97.) I will not "awaken the sleeping giant". (Yes that was a famous quote from World War II. And waking it up was suggested by ****_Thalia Ginny C_****.)**

The teens, Demeter, and Hades squished into the kitchen cupboard. They were hearing roars and grunts and huffing. Eventually they screamed as a chair was thrown at the cupboard.

Nico scrambled out of the wreckage, splintering his hands, and faced a monster. It had a rat's nest of tangled matted hair, sharp claws, and bloodshot eyes.

It was Persephone at 2:00 in the morning.

She swung around a hot dog and a shoe tied to elastic bands, while running around yelling, "COCKADOODLEDOO, THE COW SAYS MOO!"

Hades stepped in front of everyone and pushed them back.

"I got this." Hades said with a firm tone. He went over to stand by Persephone, then began to sing, very slowly and quietly. "She'll be coming, around the mountain, when she comes…" Persephone slowed down and stared into space. "She'll be coming, around the mountain, when she comes," Persephone began to sing along too, "She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes."

Persephone began sobbing into Hades's MLP pjs, apologizing over and over while Hades patted her back. The kids and Demeter just stood there, gawking at what just happened.

**98.) I will not put Hades's hand in warm water. (Thanks to ilovemeperez.)**

Hades had already fallen asleep in his room, peacefully snoring, after solving the Persephone problem. Well, not peacefully for long…

Nico and Lee snuck in with a glass of warm water. They were going to pull the oldest trick in the book on Hades. Lee placed the My Little Pony plastic cup on the nightstand and prepared to gently place Hades's hand into the liquid.

He looked over at the other side of the bed, and found Percy hefting a large blue bucket of water onto the other nightstand.

"Pst, Percy,hey, watcha doin' man?" Lee whispered. Percy looked over and almost dumped the bucket on him from surprise.

"I'm pranking Hades. It was Michael's idea, but he was too busy sleeping to do it himself. So here I am." Percy whispered back.

"Okay, so we'll make it double trouble for Dad." Nico grinned. They were about to dunk his hands into the water, when the door creaked open. Castor stepped in carelessly, without tiptoeing, holding a glass of red liquid.

"What is that, and what are you doing?" Lee asked. "Is that wine?"

"I'm here to pull a classic on Hades. And this," Castor held up the glass, "Is red Kool-Aid. It's a son of Dionysus thing."

Hades woke up five minutes later, feeling like he really had to use the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom, finding that his hands were faintly red and annoyingly sticky (am I the only one that hates sticky hand?). He went to the bathroom, spent forever washing the gunk off his hands, and then examined the two containers near his bed. Each one was lightly red tinted. Even after saving the kids from Persephone, they had pranked him. He ran in his pink footie pajamas all the way to Nico's room, because this wasn't Bianca's style.

**99.) I will not switch Hades's clothes for brony clothes. (This was recommended by ****_Percabethluvrknowsall_****.)**

Hades busted into Nico's room. Nico and the other boys sat up and looked at Hades's scowling face. But it's pretty impossible to look threatening in pink pony pjs (alliteration! Yay!).

"I see you guys pranked me." Hades said. The boys nodded. "And may I ask about the pajamas?"

"Actually that wasn't us." Nico admitted.

"Then who was?" Hades demanded.

"We've been sworn to secrecy using an ancient and unbreakable method…" Nico warned.

"I don't give a darn. What was it? Unbreakable bow? Blood Oath? Swear on the Styx?" Hades thought for a moment. "Pinkie swear?"

"No. We swore on cereal. Demeter's idea, of course." Nico said. Hades glared at Nico, trying to pressure him into answering. Nico did the only thing he could think of. He rolled off the bed, covered his ears, and yelled. "NO! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!"

Hades left and went to the girl's room.

"Bianca, I know you're responsible for my fabulous outfit, now spill the story." Hades said as Bianca jolted awake.

"Well, uh, about that…" Bianca sighed and began to tell the story.

_Bianca and the other girls had gone to Hades's room to prank him. Thalia wanted to do something to contribute to the rules, so here they were. Silena took a look at hades in his black pajamas, grotesque soul-faces shifting._

_"Oh, this won't do. Black is sooo last life." Silena said, frowning. She sent her mother a silent prayer, then touched the fabric. It turned to a shimmering silver nightgown, with lace around the neck._

_"Eep!" Silena squealed with joy, "It worked! I've never been able to channel Aphrodite's blessing before!"_

_"Why is it a nightgown? Nothing manlier occurred to you?" Bianca shuddered. Silena pointed to Zoe._

_"I was trying to think of something Zoe wouldn't scold me about later, and I guess it just kinda changed him into Zoe's image._

_"He does not look like me." Zoe frowned. Bianca turned Hades's head gently, revealing a long dark braid. Zoe looked sick._

_"Well, now we gotta think of something better to change the outfit to." Thalia spoke up now. "I suggest eyeliner, yoga pants, and a tank top."_

_"Gods, why must all of you suggest we do something involving cross-dressing?" Annabeth huffed. "I say some batman printed pajamas. Easy."_

_"I see what thee did there." Zoe giggled. "Because Batman is the Dark Lord and so is Hades?"_

_"Actually the Dark Lord is Volde-" Thalia began, but Annabeth clapped a hand over her mouth._

_"He-who-must-not-be-named." Annabeth corrected. Thalia rolled her eyes._

_"And Batman is the Dark Knight." Thalia finished._

_"Also known as the Caped Crusader." Annabeth added._

_"Enough, Smarty-pants, focus please." Thalia said to Annabeth, then turned to Zoe._

_"I am confused." Zoe frowned. "Is Twilight Sparkle also a Batman nickname?"_

_"No, that's an Edward Cullen nickname." Thalia said, and Silena shot her a look. __**(AN: The Edward Cullen/ Twilight Sparkle thing is something they said in a Starkid interview about superheroes done by Alex Carpenter.)**_

_"Alright, what about Pterodactyl-Man?" Zoe asked._

_"What? That didn't even make sense." Bianca said, raising her eyebrows, "Well, Silena, the Twilight Sparkle thing made me think of what pajamas. They should be My Little Pony pajamas, since he hated the song so much."_

_Silena obliged, and soon Hades was in a pink set of Footie pajamas._

_"And the footie pajamas are somehow connected to the five-dollar footlong?" Zoe asked. Bianca face-palmed._

_"Something tells me her brain isn't entirely awake this late." Bianca said._

_"No!" Silena said, looking whoozy, "I think she might be onto something…" Now Thalia face-palmed._

**100.) I will not replace Hades's manly cologne with 'Warm Vanilla sugar' (Thanks to ****_I am Ali Daughter of Nyx_****.)**

Hades sighed, told Bianca they would discuss this after her friends left the next day, and left for bed. The girls didn't go to sleep, but stayed up talking. Silena was giggling madly.

"What is it, Lena?" Bianca asked impatiently. Everyone was slightly dumb at this hour of morning, minus the blonde, due to their being tired. Silena smiled in a devilish way that somehow looked sweet on her, and giggled.

"If he was mad about this one, wait until he finds out what else I changed…" Silena said.

"What did you do?" Bianca said. This was met with more giggles.

"I did a thing…" Silena smirked again, "I switched his 'manly' cologne to my fave perfume. Mom used to love it too. 'Warm Vanilla Sugar', it's called."

"That sounds like a shade of white from Crayola." Thalia said.

"Perhaps we should all go to sleep. I mean, we had a paintball fight, and a pillow fight, and a Persephone fight, and a failed attempt at a mattress fight…" Zoe said. Annabeth turned to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alecto will heal." Annabeth said.

_The next morning_

Hades woke up, went to bathroom, took a shower, and then sprayed himself with some cologne. He went to the table for breakfast.

"Hey, Alecto, what's cooking? It smells really sweet." Hades asked. Alecto looked over at him from her full body cast in her chair.

"Do I _look_ like I can cook at the moment?" Alecto asked. "I think that's you."

"Impossible. I don't have…girly… perfume…" Hades slowed down as her realized what happened.

_*Welcome to another episode of… THE GIRLS' ROOM, coming live from BIANCA'S ROOM*_

Bianca and the girls woke up, and began brushing their hair. It was nice and calm, and Bianca almost felt as if she had gotten to have a semi-normal moment in her life for once, having a sleepover.

"BIANCA AND THE GIRLS PLEASE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN FOR YOUR ROYAL BUTT WHOOPING AND PUNISHMENT SENTENCEMENT." resonated throughout the palace. They were screwed.

**PLEASE READ THIS: I am incredibly sorry for not posting sooner, I was busy with a crap-load of volunteer work (Yeah, I have a soul) and I had trouble writing something that I felt was funny, so this is as close as I could come. I think I'm getting a bit stale with the references, so sorry for having so much Drake and Josh and Amanda Show in there. Well, thanks to those who were patient, sorry to those who think I abandoned them and thanks to anyone at all who read the dam author's note (Yay, pjo humor).**

**I own none of these references: Percy Jackson, Amanda show (The girls' room), Drake and Josh (Persephone cockadoodle doo thing and Hades calming her), Pokemon (The surrender now or prepare to fight is from Team Rocket's motto), Legend of Korra, Potter puppet pals, Holy Musical B man (pterodactyl man), Wizard of Oz (Ding-dong the witch is dead), Harry Potter (Unbreakable vow, He-who-shall-not-be-named), Batman (Batman), or anything else mentioned above. If I missed anything I'm sure I'll hear it from Specialgirlz (yeah, you know who you are.) 93 and a half was added right before I posted. The mattress fight was from tumblr.**

**THIS WEEK: I will be changing my profile pic (also the cover pic) to something new every day starting Monday cuz it's my last week of summer. Sorry about the long note, Bye for now!**


	16. rules 101-105

**Hi! Today I changed my icon because, for me and this special week, it is MCLEAN MONDAY. So enjoy the pic of Piper. The official art is really hard to use because it only shows half her face, but I did make the picture myself. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers. To ArtemisApollo97, no, I admit paintball has no bedazzling in it, but I couldn't figure out how to have Silena do a dramatic entrance. And thanks, I like you too :)**

**(First of all, let's take a sec to take in mind that I have now written 101 rules! Yay! Celebrating 100 rules is too mainstream. :)**

**101.) I will not start a Television channel in the Underworld.**

Beckendorf plugged in a few more cables on the computer, fixed one last camera, typed something, and gave Nico the thumbs up. Silena and Bianca were busy designing a logo for their new channel, Zoe stood by admiring the technology in a TV. Castor, Lee, and Michael were trying to figure out a few shows.

Hades was about to have a bit of… entertainment.

**102.) I will not start a talk show. (Hey, so Taylur, the author of 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Camp Half Blood, did something similar, but I liked the idea. I asked her permission to write this story, so I guess this is fine as well. Besides, I have my own twist to how the show treats me. I'm not the host :)**

Nico sat at a polished mahogany desk, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Before him was a comfy couch, and behind him was a fake window with a backdrop of the Fields of Asphodel showing live footage. Above the set was a glowing sign that read _Underworld 101_ in large red letters.

"Hello, undead and deceased! Welcome to the first episode of… Underworld 101!" Nico announced, and a flickering sign that read 'Applause' appeared. This was met with an embarrassing silence.

"Okay, tough crowd." Nico muttered into his microphone. "Tonight, we have with us, RavenclawJedi." This was met with more silence. A girl with elbow length chocolate brown hair in an orange Camp shirt and jeans shuffled over and took a seat on the couch. All I can say is she's in her teens. She had peach colored skin, and eyes that matched her hair. She smiled, revealing braces, and waved into the bored audience. Still no clapping. Bianca switched places with Nico, and he stood in a dark corner grumbling.

"So, RJ, can I call you RJ?" Bianca asked, and then didn't let the girl answer, "Great! Thanks, RJ, so, are you aware that it took you about a week to write chapter 15?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was good and I had OK grammar and references, and I've been busy with stuff in real life." She answered.

"What real life?" Bianca asked. For once the audience snickered.

"Well, I did volunteer work and-" She was once again cut off.

"Oh, joy, you helped the community, what do you want, a medal?" Bianca asked with sarcasm. Again, the audience snickered while the girl on the couch blushed.

"No, I just meant that I hadn't abandoned this story and all, and I have plans to write a-" Bianca clapped a hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Okay, let's switch to something people might actually want to know about." Bianca said, smiling. "If you were a bottle of shampoo, what would be your fragrance?"

"Excuse me?" The brunette raises an eyebrow.

"In a perfect world, you would smell like…" Bianca waved her hands in a signal to finish the sentence.

"Ummm, I guess strawberries and lavender." The girl says.

"Wrong." Bianca said. "You would smell of Lilac and roasted nuts."

"Am I being Punked?" RJ says **(AN: I'd rather not say my real name, and I'm too lazy to type RavenclawJedi in every time.)**

"No. Let's talk about socks." Bianca said.

"Isn't this interview supposed to be about the story?" RJ asked.

"Nah, we can't just go and break the fourth wall, it's dangerous. It's already all screwed up from bringing you in here." Bianca waved away the question. "But, fine. Because why the heck not? Why is your story rated Teen if you don't curse or have inappropriate stuff in it?"

The girl blushed. "Well, I don't write inappropriate things, and I think cursing is rude so I don't do it. I do say words like crap in it, and I don't think Kindergarteners would say freaking, either so-"

"Alright, grandma." Bianca scoffed. More laughter as the girl blushed. "So, anyway, there was talk of a sequel?"

"Yeah, when I finish this one I have 150 things I'm not allowed to do in Camp Jupiter, and I also have a story started called "The Mysterious maze", it's starring original characters and-" RJ was explaining, but Bianca groaned.

"Original Characters? Do you have any idea how corny that is?" Bianca chuckled. "So, any talents?"

"Well, I can write, and-" Again, RJ was cut off.

"Remember, RJ, we're talking about _talents._" Bianca nodded as if she was talking to an idiot.

"Wait, are you implying I don't have talent in writing?" RJ looked offended.

"Are you implying you do?" Bianca retorted. The crowd ooed and someone said 'Burned'.

"I wrote you in here; consider yourself lucky I didn't leave you killed off." RJ said.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Bianca smiled sweetly. RJ sighed.

"Fuschia." She replied.

"Oh, look at me, I can use fancy-schmancy words!" Bianca mimicked RJ's voice. The audience laughed.

"It's a color! Pinkish-Purple!" RJ defended herself.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Bianca asked.

"I'm from Venezuela, in South America, I moved to the US when-" RJ was interrupted by a buzzer.

"Oooh. It's food fight time!" Bianca announced. The crowd cheered. Fruit, pudding, and mixed food items flew at stage.

"What the heck?" RJ asked, as she was hit in the stomach by celery. She held it up and said, "You know, you guys don't appreciate decorative vegetables!" **(Yay, Doctor who).**

A burrito hit the desk where Bianca was sitting. "Hey! That is mahogany!"

"Well, there goes our time, thanks for joining us!" Bianca waved at RJ as the couch flipped over, unceremoniously dumping RJ into a hole in the floor.

"Join us later, when we'll be interviewing special Guest Star: Persephone!" Bianca said. "And show's over! Bring in the dancing lobsters!"

The crowd applauded as three giant lobster suit guys began to dance to the Caramelldansen. Bianca joined them. As the audience clapped, one of the lobsters took off his mask. Nico stood there, grinning.

The crowd immediately went silent. Crickets could be heard in the background.

"Oh, come on! We don't even have crickets in the Underworld!" Nico yelled.

**103.) I will not let Demeter have a cooking show.**

_Music plays as the curly cursive letters 'Demeter's Home Cooking' flash onto the screen_

Demeter appears on the screen, holding wheat and husking corn in different settings around a house.

"Hey, ya'll, I'm Demeter." She said. "And today, we're gonna be cooking with cereal." She moved over to a large mixing bowl and poured in some oats. "Now, we're gonna make a convenient food for anytime of the day, perfect for a busy family or when you're in a hurry."

"First, let's get the dessert ready to bake. I always start with the dessert." Demeter said, adding some powdery stuff into the bowl."So, we're gonna add some butter, and some sugar to the oatmeal here, as well as just a hint of vanilla. Oh and eggs are added too. A tiny little bit of vanilla." She took a bottle labeled 'vanilla extract' proceeded to pour in about half of the contents, and then threw in the bottle for good measure. "Perfect." She began beating the mixture until it was creamy.

"Okay, I'm supposed to add some flour to this, but everyone knows how unhealthy that is, and certain family members *cough* Hades *cough* are already chubby as it is." She rolled it into orbs, placed it onto a tray, and shoved it unceremoniously into the fridge, tumbling over a few milk cartons and assorted fruits.

"Oka, I conveniently prepared another tray earlier, so here it is." She pulled another tray out of the fridge. "Wait, did I add eggs to the other batch? Oh well, no one will notice." She shoved this tray into the oven. Now, let it bake depending on how you want the cookies."

"Your oven should be at 275 degrees." She pulled a bowl from the cupboard. "If you want them rare, bake for five minutes, if you want them medium rare, bake for ten minutes, if you want them well done, bake for 25 minutes, If you want them very well done, bake for 40 minutes, and if you want them incinerated, ignore the oven alarm and leave baking until the fire alarm goes off. If you want them sunny-side-up or scrambled, you're probably an absolute idiot or watching the wrong recipe. If you want them to taste good, you're definitely watching the wrong recipe." She smiled at the camera, and then headed over to the counter.

"Now that we have a dessert, we'll make a quick and easy meal that's both healthy and nutritious." She smiled again.

"Actually," The cameraman (Beckendorf) corrected, "You line is 'healthy and delicious'."

"I know what I said." Demeter said seriously. She pulled out an assortment of cereals and set them out.

"Now, any cereal will work for this, but…" She put on a gray mustache and rested her head on her hand. The lights dimmed and focused on her. "I don't always cook with cereal, but when I do, I use Kellogg's Corn Flakes." **(The most interesting man in the world commercials are pretty weird.)**

"Okay, the next step is complicated, so watch carefully." She said, and then proceeded to dump cereal into a bowl and pour milk onto it. "Now, drizzle milk and you're done! Quick and easy breakfast, lunch, or dinner!"

_Cut to a scene of the godly family eating their dinner_

"Okay this cereal is absolutely-" Nico began, but Demeter shot him a stern look and he pasted on a smile, "Divine."

"Pun intended." Demeter said. She dumped a tray of cookies in miscellaneous conditions onto the center of the table, and urged everyone to grab one.

"Oh, and Mrs. O' Leary, don't think I forgot you," She said, stuffing a cookie in the hellhound's mouth.

"This has been another delightful dinner time with Demeter! See you next time!" Demeter waved goodbye.

"But I'm still hungry." Nico grumbled.

"Then eat a banana or some fruit, child!" The camera cut off as she continued to lecture about healthy eating.

**104.) I will not try to start a news station.**

_Peppy music plays as a desk bearing the words 'Channel two news' was shown, with Bianca and Nico sitting at it, sipping hot chocolate._

"Good day, souls and spirits," Bianca began.

"And Prince Bapalapa-whatever-the-Hera-your-name-was," Nico added. Bianca frowned.

"I don't think Hera will appreciate that." Bianca whispered.

"Well, people curse using Hades all the time, and they also say heck or hell, and Hera's basically the same thing, so…" Nico reasoned, and Bianca slapped him.

"Anyways, welcome to the channel two news, were the channel is second but the news aren't second-rate!" Bianca beamed at the camera.

"Dude, we totally need to work on that slogan." Nico pinched the bridge of his nose.

Castor walked in wearing an earpiece and holding a clipboard, and he read out loud from the paper, "How about…. 'Our channel is number two, and so are our news.' How's that?" He called to Nico.

"Perfect, thanks." Nico saluted Castor, and Castor returned the salute.

"Ugh." Bianca groaned. "Anyway, we bring you news coverage live from all over the underworld. First of all, there was a tragic car crash along Underworld entrance A involving two tourists who died in a taxi, and a clown car full of suffocated clowns."

"This is an actual story," Nico said seriously, "We're not clowning around." Bianca slapped him again.

"Now, you can text us the answer to the daily poll. Castor, the poll please." Bianca asked courteously, and Castor passed her a paper. She cleared her throat, "Ahem. 'Is it fair that souls going through the E-Z death line have to pass under Cerberus, taking the risk of him pooping on them' Okay, who wrote this?" She said. Nico and Castor where suppressed chuckles, and Beckendorf was starting to get shaky with the camera from laughter. "Can you take nothing seriously? Really?" Bianca said, and before she could slap Nico, he ducked under the table.

"And now to Silena for the weather!" He announced. The camera cut to a shot of Silena in front of a hand-drawn map of the Underworld. It was drawn in crayon and marker on what appeared to be an old bed sheet.

"Hello, everyone!" Silena said brightly, wearing a red dress and matching heels and lipstick. Her hair cascaded in black curls. "As we all know, the weatherman has to be pretty so people will watch this part of the news, and we blew our special effects budget on the title music." She pointed to the Fields of Asphodel.

"For those in the residential fields, expect a 150% chance of gloomy, with scattered depression." She moved her stick to Elysium and the Isles of Blest, "For the residents of Elysium and Blest, expect sunny skies with a 50% chance of rainbows. Unless your neighbor is a child of Iris, then it's a 100% chance." She lastly pointed to the fields of punishment, "And in this general area we have intense heat, probably meant to annoy you, as well as a 1000% chance of agony and suffering." She beamed at the camera. "And if you live in Tartarus, you probably can't watch this. Now to Zoe for a special report on- EEEEEEKKKK! There's a freaking cockroach on the floor! Charlie! Put down the dam **(there it is again)** camera and KILL IT!" Silena jumped out of the way as the camera fell to the floor and the screen went fuzzy.

It switched to a shot of Zoe standing in Elysium, with a hot tub full of Aphrodite girls in the background. Miss LeToire and her read-head friend where there, as well as a few guys and scattered adults.

Zoe was trying to find something on the floor, and Cynthia the Huntress was looking too.

"Zoe, I can't find your earpiece, are you sure you dropped it here?" Cynthia muttered, and Zoe looked at the camera and facepalmed.

"Oh, we're on," She said through clenched teeth.

"Hi mom!" Cynthia said. Zoe pushed her out.

"So, there is a lot of Microbial activity in the Jacuzzi." Zoe said. "I have analyzed a water sample from the hot tube, and found it teeming with bacteria." The group of girls squealed and jumped out of the water, splashing Zoe purposefully and ruining her silver suit and pencil skirt.

Lee and Michael showed up at her side in swim trunks, "Well, unless they're cute bacteria in Bikini's, we're not interested." Lee said.

Zoe glared at the girls drying themselves off, "Well, it would appear thee is in luck…"

Cynthia cut back in, "And now to the front desk!" She said.

Again, the cameras cut to the front desk, where Bianca was pulling Nico hair as he tried to pry her off.

"You… made… a fool… of me!" She said in between breaths. The cameraman (Alecto this time) screeched for her attention, and they scrambled to fix their hair and compose themselves.

"Sorry about that! With a controversial issue, the FETA group is attempting to start a revolution. They stand for Fair Eternal Torture Activists, and are trying to debate whether inhuman torture such as being locked in a room with your mother in law, listening to a chorus of Barney songs, being forced to play in the 'nails-on-chalk-board-knives-on-plates-and-rubbing -styrofoam-together' band, and my personal favorite, the Eternal Braces, were the prisoner is to wear braces/headgear for eternity." Bianca said.

Nico had been furrowing his brow the whole time, "Isn't FETA a Greek Cheese?" He said.

"Well, in this case it's a group fighting for rights." Bianca said with fake cheer.

"I guess you could say the motives are… Cheesy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bianca slapped him again.

"Now, on the bottom of the screen you should see the texts and emails we received about the poll, if the budget was big enough." Bianca said. Castor came in and whispered something to her. "Breaking News: Our budget is broke, so we'll read the poll out loud."

Nico cleared his throat and stared at a paper, "From Raven Symone: 'You guys are nasssteee.' Well, thanks, Raven, right back at you," This earned a slap from Bianca, "Okay, next one is from Kirby the security guard: "Your fake news show was great, I love those fake comedy news shows. Zoe was the best; Oh-oh, there's cooties in the hot-tub." Nico finished, "Okay, that isn't related to the poll. Next one reads: 'Sometimes I like to fart in jars and keep it' what the heck! Who sent this?" Nico demanded, scanning the paper, "Ah, here it is, 'Your mom'. Ok, Mr. Comedian, I'll have you know that's a sensitive subject…" Nico began to glare daggers at the camera, and Bianca tried not to laugh.

"It was you wasn't it?" Nico turned to Bianca.

"What, no! Of course not!" She said, suddenly serious. Nico let out a battle cry (for cereal) and tackled her off her chair.

Castor calmly walked into the scene, holding a roll of toilet paper: "This has been brought to you by Charmin Ultra strong." He announced. Two furies swooped down and tied up Bianca and Nico with toilet paper, gagging them as well.

"Because," Castor continued, "News number two doesn't give a crap, but you do. And when we need to clean up," He motioned to the two tied up siblings, "Charmin is best."

A brunette in an orange camp shirt ran in front of the set with Silena behind her, yelling "RJ come back! I need to do your make-up!"

The brunette turned and yelled, "No! No make-up! Please no!"

Castor threw a roll of toilet paper at her, and Silena saluted him and dragged RJ backstage, laughing maniacally.

**105.) We are not the Addams family. (If you haven't seen the theme song, just look it up on Youtube, I love this show. The lyrics are in quotes, the description for the scenes is in Italics.)**

*music starts* _Hades is standing by a couch with Persephone on it in a black dress, Bianca with a black dress and two braids down her side and Nico in a striped shirt and black shorts standing on either side of her. Thanatos (a Heroes of Olympus god) wearing a bald cap and a black cloak and Demeter with crazy gray hair and a black dress stood behind the couch, while Alecto in a suit looking like Frankenstein stood behind the wicker couch. They snap their fingers to the rhythm._

"They're creepy and they're kooky,"

_Demeter, Thanatos and Bianca making an insane face appear_

"Mysterious and spooky,"

_Hades sharpens spikes with a large file_

"They're all together Ooky,"

_Persephone cuts flowers off of their stems in her garden_

"The Addams Family."

_Them all by the couch_

"Their house is a museum"

_Mrs. O'Leary walks into a hallway with creepy statues on either side_

"Where people come to see 'em"

_Hades and Persephone fencing is shown._

"They really are a scream "

_The couch again_

"The Addams Family."

_Zoom in on Thanatos with soot on his face_

(Neat)

_Demeter throwing knives at a target_

(Sweet)

_Alecto playing the piano_

(Petite)

_A hand emerges from a box on a table and beckons to someone_

"So get a witches shawl on

A broomstick you can crawl on"

_Now the camera goes through the entrance hall of the palace and stops at the scene on the couch, where it remains._

"We're gonna pay a call on

The Addams Family."

**Hi! I got away from Silena! Anyway, hope you liked the mini-chapter, I hope you could see the picture of Piper for McLean Monday. The Addams family is an old (1960's) TV show for kids, it's a comedy, not scary. I don't own the Addams family, or any of the following:**

**The Amanda show (The lobsters again), That's so Raven (Raven Symone and her text), The Suite Life on Deck (Kirby/his text, the bacteria in the hot tub report, 'cute bacteria in bikini's', the missing earpiece), The Hunger Games (That is Mahogany), Doctor Who (decorative vegetable), Victorious, ('Let's talk about socks', 'if you were shampoo…'), or Charmin. Sorry if I missed one.**

**Happy McLean Monday to all. Quick side-note, about FETA, I am not against PETA in any way, I love animals, but the game Pokemon does not influence kids to make their pets fight each other. It's a freaking children's game.**

**So… If you were a bottle of shampoo, what ****_would _****be your fragrance?**


	17. rules 106-115

**Hello! It's me again! Okay, so this week picture thing got all messed up since my dad had part of the week off and my parents decided we would do a lot of 'family time'. So, I'll just end up doing some links to pictures on Friday, since I couldn't do them today. Anyway, here's another quick chapter thing. And to luckywriter4321, I NEVER mind a suggestion. I love them, they make me laugh. :) And to Percabethlvrknowsall, why yes, I am a whovian, what gave it away? I haven't watched Classic Who yet (friend told me about it), but from the 2005 reboot onward. **

**Okay, ****_PJO rulz_****, you said you'd smell like your room. So can I just take a moment to ask if anyone has noticed that every person smells different, and their house smells like them?**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Star wars spoilers. Just putting that out there.**

**106.) I will not start a daycare in the Underworld. (Thanks to my friend Jenna.)**

"Hello, and welcome to Lil' Demons Underworld Daycare!" Bianca said, holding a clipboard. They were in a portable (That's like a classroom, but it's not connected to a building and it can be towed away.), but it had a nice soft carpet covered in shapes and numbers and their names. Toys littered the floor, and a high shelf was stacked with storybooks.

A ghostly woman handed Bianca a set of triplets, and then left. A few others dropped off their dead kids, and a kid just kinda showed up alone. They ended up with about 10 kids including the loner guy.

"Okay, we're gonna be your friends, my name is Bianca," Bianca smiled at the kids. One little girl with a black ponytail began crying. One kid just picked his nose and flicked it at the girl, who cried harder. The loner kid was wearing some sort of brown robes with a small braid coming down one side of his face, and he was meditating. A girl in a white button down shirt with two blonde braids calmed down the crying girl.

"Bianca, I'm here. Sorry we're late." Silena stepped in with Beckendorf, Michael, and Lee. A few seconds later Nico walked in pulling Castor by the ear.

"Ok, let's introduce ourselves!" Silena said, flipping her shampoo-commercial-style-hair over her shoulder. "I'm Silena! I died when in battle when a drakon spit on me!" She waved as if this was nothing. All the other teens introduced themselves and how they died, and then they got to Nico.

"I'm Nico, and I'm too awesome to kill off." Nico said. "Ok, let's get to the kids."

The girl who was crying went first, saying she was Melissa, and that she was killed by an explosion while walking down a road in 1981.

"A fairly fat man with little beady eyes was running, then a man with longish black hair ran after him, and my mum and I tried to get away but we were killed. At the judging we were told that the deaths were twelve in total because of the boom." She explained. **(Yes, this is from Harry Potter.) **

A six year old stiffened. "We died that year too. My name is Mary McKinnon." She said. "We were killed by Death Eaters." **(Harry Potter again.)**

"I died in a bombing." Said the blonde girl, and she looked about 11 in her neat white button down blouse and skirt. "I was a battle field nurse. My name is Primrose Everdeen." **(You were warned of spoilers. Hunger Games are sad.)**

A girl of about twelve with curly black hair that matched her skin moved closer to the other girl, whistled four notes, and Prim hugged her.

"Okay, then." Bianca said, not sure what that was about. "Well that was… Ood." **(And there's the Doctor Who again. I wonder what gave away that I'm a whovian?)**

The rest of the kids had been less dramatic. One had died in the Yellow Fever Epidemic of 1793, and went by just his first name Phil. A girl named Clytie **(This name has research. Go ahead and look it up.) ** was a daughter of Apollo killed at age 4 by a monster. A girl named Glace **(This name means ice in French according to google. Oh, how I do love irony.) **had frozen on the Titanic. A boy named Alexander had died during a raid in World War I on London. A girl named Edith-Prudence was burned in colonial times when her mother was accused of being a witch. Finally they got to the boy who sat meditating. He now had two sticks floating in front of him, fencing each other.

"Hey, what's going on? Where you some sort of magician that failed a trick?" Lee asked.

"No." The boy said calmly. "My name is Naz Makirem, and I was killed in Master Skywalker's raid on the Jedi temple. I was a youngling of age 7."

"Okay, I understood killed, raid, and age 7." Castor said. Beckendorf looked at him with disappointment.

"The Jedi are from the Star Wars. I thought that was set in the future, though. Same with Panem over there." Beckendorf said, nodding his head towards Prim and Naz.

"Ah. What is wrong there, you see, is your perspective." A small boy with wispy brown hair and glasses said, stepping out of a shadowy corner. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."

"Who the Hades are you?" Nico asked.

"I'm Johny Smith." The boy said.

**107.) I will not screen the movie Never Say Never. (Thanks to ****_Sergio C.'s girl_****.)**

"Hey, the kids are bored. Put on a movie or something!" Bianca whispered to Beckendorf. The kids were all whining except for Naz, who was meditating, and Prim, who was helping to entertain a few of them.

"Ok, but there's a disc in the machine already." Beckendorf said, pressing some buttons and pointing to the TV. "I'll just press play and hope it's G rated."

_5 minutes later_

Now the kids were crying even more. Johny Smith kept pointing a marker at the DVD player and making weird noises, as if that would help. Prim was still trying to entertain Glace and Clytie.

"And they accused my mother of being a witch." Edith P. shuddered. "This girl could pass for one with her looks."

"Hey! I think she's pretty! Maybe her hair is short so she stands out!" Alexander defended.

Silena spit out some water. "That's a boy."

"Yellow fever makes your tummy hurt so you throw up blood." Phil said. "But what disease did you guys give me now? It's making me wanna throw up."

Clytie had now begun crying. It was time to change the video.

**108.) I will not show the movie ****_Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief._**** (Siggested by a Guest, but if you're out there thanks.)**

Music played as Percy was shown breathing at the bottom of a pool. The kids were now watching intently. The teens were now secretly eating popcorn. Even Melissa stopped crying to watch.

_Later_

"Why does Annabeth have brown hair?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe she took my advice and dyed it!" Silena said. Nico raised an eyebrow at her.

_A while Later_

"Persephone has pearls? This is new info." Nico said. Bianca nodded. Glace shushed them. Nico stuck his tongue out at her.

_A few silent screams later (or loud in my case)_

"I find your lack of St. Louis arch disturbing." Nico said in a fake Darth Vader voice. This made some kids laugh and Naz widened his eyes and did a spit-take with the juice he was drinking. Glace frowned and walked over to Nico. She clapped a hand over his mouth, and he bit her.

Bianca gave her a box of band-aids and went back to watching.

_Several disappointments later_

"Oh, come on!" Lee said, shoving popcorn in his mouth angrily. "No God of War? Really?" Glace groaned and slapped a band-aid over his mouth, muffling a string of not-so-daycare-friendly-words.

_By this point the errors tally so high you can't count them_

"What?! The underworld does NOT look like that!" Nico and Bianca said. Glace groaned and slapped double band-aids over their mouths, creating Xs.

"Is it that _hard_ to be silent?" Glace asked in a French accent.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT DID YOU SAY GLACE?" Alexander asked loudly. Glace gave him an icy glare worthy of her name.

**109.) I will not purposefully annoy the children.**

Glace was about to rip out her hair. The counselor people at the daycare kept making witty remarks about the movie, or making noise and Glace just wanted to be able to hear the freakin' movie.

Castor began loudly crunching on chips. Michael joined him, then Edith and Phil, and soon there was a crunch fest. Glace dug her nails into her chair.

Bianca began tapping her foot, quickly joined by Lee, who had a thing for music. Glace counted to ten.

Prim began humming a four note tune with the curly black haired girl, teaching it to Clytie and Melissa. Glace counted to ten in a 'special' language.

Beckendorf began to hammer some metallic stuff in the back of the room.

"Seriously?" Glace growled.

Silena began to blow dry her hair while Michael loudly washed and stacked the dishes. Glace began to pull on her French braid and looked at them murderously.

"You're all doing this on purpose." She muttered in her fancy accent.

**110.) I will not watch 'the movie' without Demeter, Hades, and everyone else.**

Percy and Annabeth began dueling onscreen, and as they grew closer Silena clasped her hands in expectation. She nodded and squealed and then- Annabeth put her blade at Percy's neck and screwed up the moment. **(And the percabeth shippers groaned…)**

"What?! But that was so close!" Silena squealed.

"Hey, what're you guys doin'?" Hades walked in and saw the screen."*gasp* You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too!"

" 'pa, we just finished, show's over!" Nico complained.

"Well, you're just gonna have to rewind, then." Hadessnatched the remote and began to rewind all the way back to the beginning.

" 'PA!" Nico groaned.

"Grandma Demeter, we're gonna watch the movie!" Hades called. Nico groaned more loudly as Demeter came in holding a bowl of whole wheat cereals of mixed varieties.

"Lucky I brought extra butter!" she said, sitting down.

"Hey, you guys are watching the movie?" Charon asked, walking right in and sitting.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice!" Chiron said, trotting in from the right with his bow and arrows.

"What the-?" Nico asked, watching as Persephone came in and sat down as well without a word.

"Oh!" Artemis cam in followed by seven of her Hunt. "Excuse me!" She said as she walked past a row. The huntresses muttered 'Excuse me' as they followed behind her, except for Thalia, who just said, "Get out of the way!"

Percy and Annabeth flew in on Blackjack, hovering over the rows of chairs, while Grover sat down in the front row.

"Oh, come on!" Nico said. A scuttling was heard as Mrs. O'Leary shadow-traveled in from the right, moving next to a row holding Medea, Circe and a guinea pig, and Mr. D. She jumped on each of their heads, and they indignantly grunted.

Hephaestus sat in the way left of the next row, with Travis and Connor floating in mid-air with winged shoes, did a bird-call, and plopped into seats as some of the younger kids from the Hermes cabin tackled him, shouting stuff like, "Yeah!". Piper sat in the far right, with her hair whipping around her.

"Hey, watch it!" Nico said, struggling to NOT be squished between Polyphemus and the one of the three gray sisters. Tempest the storm spirit fluttered above them. Polyphemus had the three furies to his right, and next to them was Briares the Hundred-handed one. On the far left by the gray sisters was a party-pony with Tyson on his back. Tempest landed on Nico, who groaned.

"The more the merrier…" Silena whispered. The doors burst open one last time.

"The party don't start til I walk in…" Kronos said, strutting in.

**111.) I will not take field trip to the fields of punishment. (thanks to ****_luckywriter4321_****.)**

"Alright, kids, pile up into the van!" Silena said, trying to herd the kids into a black van that had the _Underworld Channel_ logo painted on the sides.

"But, mommy says you _don't_ go into black vans." Phil reasoned.

"I think that's awfully harsh and unfair. What if it's a _white_ van, huh? That can also happen." Melissa scolded.

" . . ." Nico said. The kids scrambled to get in. Beckendorf began driving to the fields of punishment.

"I'm bored." Melissa complained. Prim began humming to her, and Clytie joined in. The girl had a thing for music.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round," Bianca began, and soon the kids joined.

"I have to go potty!" Edith P said.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Bianca said.

"I didn't have to go then!" Edith explained.

"We left a minute ago!" Castor said. "Just hold it Effie."

"I'm Edith." She said. "And I really have to go."

"Whatever." Castor said. Clytie smirked.

"The water from the rain goes whoosh whoosh drip, whoosh whoosh drip, whoosh whoosh drip…" She sang, and some kids laughed and joined in. Edith glared at Clytie.

_Way too many remixes of the song later_

"We're here." Beckendorf announced. The kids filed out of the car. Lee made the kids stand in a straight line.

"Directly to your right, we have a famous murderer forced to boil in water for an eternity. Also he can't swim." Bianca said with a smile. Glace began to tear up, remembering the Titanic.

"And now, if you go forward a bit, you will see a few people who we've tied down and forced to watch crappy Netflix movies for an eternity or two." Castor said nonchalantly. Silena gasped.

"You monsters." She uttered.

_Several stops later_

"Well, this concludes our tour." Nico said. Clytie was cringing and holding onto Prim's hand, while Naz looked disguted, Phil looked he caught yellow fever again, Edith was crying from watching people burn, and Glace was crying as well.

"Please-can-we-go-home?" Melissa asked between sobs. Mary McKinnon had been silent the whole time, but looked horrified.

**112.) I will not take a field trip to Tartarus. (Yeah, same reviewer :)**

"Are we there yet?" Alexander asked. Phil groaned next to him.

"I still need to go potty!" Edith said.

"Just hold it until we get to Kronos's coffin, okay?" Nico said. Bianca eyed him.

"Why? What are you planning?" She said in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing…" He lied.

"Okay, everyone out, we're in Tartarus." Beckendorf announce, parking the van. The kids filed out, but Mary and Melissa were still scarred mentally from the last trip.

"Okay, let's head on in!" Nico said, lowering a rope. He was about to strap on a harness, when a hellhound burst from the darkness.

"Doggie!" Phil said happily. Nico pushed the kids behind him.

"Werewolf!" screeched Mary.

"Muttation!" Prim said with wide eyes. (Yes, that's how they spell it in the Hunger games.)

"Hellhound!" Nico yelled, unsheathing his stygian iron sword. He rolled beneath the hound as it jumped, and it turned red eyes on him. It charged him and he dodged to the side, holding out the blade so it would slice the monster into sand.

Clytie was shaking with fear, clinging onto Castor, the nearest counselor.

"Geez, kid, chill out. Can we just leave?" Castor asked. Nico sighed, and Beckendorf began to lead the way back. Suddenly, three spirits burst from a nearby bush. The first had blonde hair clipped short, and wore a simple dress shirt and slacks, as well as glasses. The second one wore a pink dress with an apron over it, and had longer black hair. The eyes were shaded by the pink bonnet she was wearing. An old looking ghost with a grey beard and a dark cloak over him was the third in the trio.

"Oh, my baby!" Said the woman in the bonnet with a high-pitched voice. "I was so worried!" Her voice cracked, it may have been from emotion though. She ran forward and hugged Melissa tightly. "Oh, is this your friend? Let's have her over at our house for a play-date!" She snatched Mary's hand. Melissa looked at the woman strangely.

The man marched forward and grabbed Phil's shoulder. "Don't worry, son. I heard all about your terrible trips. We're going home now…" Phil looked over at Alexander, who shrugged.

The man in the cloak moved towards Naz, who flinched backwards. "Don't worry, child. I'm going to be your Jedi Master now. In fact, I could take all the children. Even as a Jedi they would be in less danger." He scoffed at Nico and the others. The kids reluctantly got behind him.

"I sense… an evil prescence." Naz muttered. The old man sighed and nodded at the young woman. *cue dramatic music*

"Prepare for trouble…" She said, ripping of her dress and bonnet to reveal Greek armor and an eye patch.

"And make it double…" The blonde man said, taking off the glasses and poofing into Greek armor.

"To protect demigods from devastation…" the eye patch guy said.

"To unite all Half-Bloods within our nation…" The blonde continued.

"To denounce the evils of no parental love!" The first guy said.

"To extend our reign to Olympus above!" The blonde added.

"Ethan!" Ethan said.

"Luke…" Luke said, and without the glasses the scar was more visible.

"Titan's Army blast off at the speed of light!" Ethan said, posing.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." Luke finished, joining the pose.

"Bapalapashamalamadingdong, that's right!" The old guy said, turning his cloak into a cape.

"What the- why do you guys need the kids?" Nico asked.

"Well, you see, the boss needs new recruits for the army. And these kids seem to be fine specimens." Ethan explained.

"The war is over! And in fact, you two transferred to our side last minute!" Nico exclaimed. Silena looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; the march on Manhattan is next week! We need recruits!" Luke said.

"Where's Kronos?" Lee asked.

"Kronos is in Luke of course! Not responding for some reason, but hey! He's in there." Ethan said, poking Luke's arm.

"Not the only thing in you guys that's not responding…" Silena muttered.

Alecto and her sisters descended and upon the confused trio, knocking them out on the spot. The kids ran behind Nico and Bianca.

**113.) I will not spike the punch at Elysium with water from the river Lethe.**

"Sorry, about that, kids." Alecto said. "Some genius spiked the punch at an Elysium party with Lethe water. Luke and Ethan may have lost some memory, but we'll get it back." She looked over at the ghost in a cape. "And why exactly are you here?"

"I am here- for world domination!" The ghost said. Tisiphone whacked him on the head with a frying pan.

"Well, gotta get these guys back to Elysium. And deal with some memory issues." Alecto said, flying off with Luke and Ethan.

_Meanwhile, in Elysium_

"Hello, this is Zoe Nightshade, reporting live from Elysium. Tonight, for unknown reasons, it appears that the residents have suffered from memory loss." Zoe said, looking into a camera.

Cynthia ran up to her. "Where's Artemis? The enemy marches on Manhattan soon!" She ran away into a group of soldiers convinced that they were in World War II.

"You there! Where am I?" Lena and her gang where frantically running around. "We're supposed to be at war with Camp Jupiter!"

"They appear to speak nonsense sometimes as well." Zoe added. A group of sailors rowed a boat holding a cannon through the grass.

"Look men! There are the pirates who wrecked the northern village! Fire!" The captain yelled. They lit a fuse straight at the group of soldiers on the street, who happened to be directly behind Zoe.

"This concludes our report. Bye!" She ducked behind the news van as an explosion went off.

**114.) I will not try to tell a bedtime story.**

Melissa and Mary were trying to sleep for naptime, but they couldn't.

"Hey, why don't you tell us a bedtime story?" They asked Nico. Nico and Castor walked over.

"Ummm… Let's see…" Nico thought.

"Hey, tell her about the time you got that leg wound." Castor said.

"Oh, yeah! That's a good one!" Nico said.

"Leg wound?" Mary asked.

"Let him tell it!" Castor reprimanded.

Melissa and Mary looked disgusted. "I don't like this story." Melissa whined.

"She doesn't like this story." Castor said. Nico hit him over the head. "What's that for?" Castor whined.

"For bein' an idiot!" Nico said.

"Don't you know any nice stories about unicorns, or pretty puppets or rainbows?" Mary asked.

"Ok, let's see…" Nico said. "Once upon a time, there was this unicorn… and he owed this puppet a hundred dollars. But he didn't have the money, so the puppet pushed him out the window. Oh yeah, and there was a rainbow. The end." Nico said. Mary gave up and went to sleep.

**115.) I will not ask Persephone where her flying monkeys are. (Thanks to a Guest.)**

Persephone walked into the daycare and woke up the kids from naptime.

"What on Gaea are you doing?" She said, looking at all the kids. "As if I needed more kids prancing around here!"

"AHHH!" Phil said. "It's the wicked witch! Where are your flying monkeys?"

**115.5) I will not accuse people of being flying monkeys.**

"Alecto! There's the kids, take them back to their parents." Persephone ordered.

Alecto and the furies swooped in and took away the kids. "You must be the flying monkeys!" Phil said. Alecto 'accidentally' dropped him. (she went back for him later, don't worry.)

**Hi! Ok, so I know this week has been messed up, but here's what was supposed to happen. I made the pictures myself, here's the links:**

**McLean Monday- mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.7&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7e13t6&zw**

**Team-Leo Tuesday- **

mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.6&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7dim95&zw

**Wise-girl Wednesday-**

** mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.2&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7ciuh1&zw**

**Thalia's brother Thursday-**

** mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.5&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7d8cn4&zw**

**Frank Friday-**

** mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.3&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7crz12&zw**

**And Sapphire Saturday is today-**

** mail/u/0/?ui=2&ik=6d88a08eb1&view=att&th=1408a19518549c9f&attid=0.4&disp=thd&realattid=f_hkg7czz93&zw**

**Ok, I don't own Percy Jackson, Pokemon (luke and Ethan's intro), the Amanda show (rule 114.), the lion king one and a half (rule 110. If you look it up, the dialogue is only slightly tweaked and I substituted for PJO characters instead of Disney.), Doctor who (The timey-wimey quote and the name John Smith.), Harry Potter, Hunger Games, thank the gods I don't own Never Say Never, and I had to put this up after posting the chapter.**


	18. 116-125 and some weird stuff

**Hi! My laptop crashed, I'm writing this from my mom's laptop. Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who were patient, I am doing my best to get this done anyway. Thanks to Ghost83 for being patient with me especially, they suggested most of these rules. I'm so incredibly sorry to those of you that had to wait. I will try to make it up to you somehow. :)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**116.) I will not meet myself from an alternate universe. (**_**ghost83 **_**wrote to me about this, and made up the alternate version of Nico. This is a bit of a parody, and I'm not saying there are no good fanfics like this, but most of the ones I know of are a bit weird.)**

Nico was strolling through the palace grounds. They had just finished their last 150 things club meeting, and ordered a giant spider for reasons they were sworn to secrecy about. Suddenly, a swirling vortex opened up in front of him, spitting out a black-haired guy in a tarnished leather jacket.

"Who exactly are you?" Nico asked the mysterious, yet familiar looking traveler.

"Victor. That's all you need to know." The guy brushed off his ripped boot-cut jeans. His spiked dark hair had red streaks dyed in it, and he wore a white shirt under the leather jacket. Muddy combat boots were leaving a dent in Persephone's flower bushes where the guy landed.

"I'm Nico, and how did you get into the Underworld?" Nico asked. The guy turned around. Of course he looked familiar. He had Nico's face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The guy said. He looked a bit older than Nico, about fourteen really. The guy squinted at Nico's face with crimson red eyes then gasped. "How-wha-"

Bianca walked into the room. "Hey, Nico. We're having some trouble with the mailman, can you- who's your friend?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Victor Di Angelo." Victor said. Bianca fainted.

"That's our last name! But our mom Maria never married anyone, she just had us with Hades!" Nico spluttered. "There's something really weird going on here…"

"Oh, gee, what was your first clue? The swirling vortex that barfed me up here?" Victor said, drowning Nico in sarcasm.

"Maybe you're from an alternate universe…" Nico reasoned. "Tell me about your life."

"Well, my mom's name is Maria Di Angelo, my dad's Hades, and my sister is Bianca." Victor counted off on his fingers. "My girlfriend is Thalia-"

Nico fell on the floor. "But, how-"

"Let me finish." Victor said. "There's a lot of girls that like me. Let's see- Percy Jackson-"

"Percy's a guy, though." Nico's eyes widened.

"Not in my universe." Victor corrected. "And there's this blonde chic named Jase Grace, she's Thalia's younger sis. Oh, and then there's Lea, she's a Hispanic girl." (Personally, I don't write Fem! Characters, but ghost83 sent me this when they sent Victor's information.)

"Ok, I get it, you're admired." Nico huffed. "So, is your dad a god, by chance?"

"Yeah. He is. Yours?" Victor squinted.

"Yeah. He is. So, do you have enemies, or-"Nico was hit to the floor by a figure in a muddy leather jacket. He looked up to see another swirling vortex on the ceiling.

"Vic!" The girl dusted off her ripped jeans and stepped on Nico with combat boots.

"Now what?" Nico stood up and faced the girl to see she looked just like Thalia. The hair, the clothes, everything. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm Victor's girlfriend. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." She said glaring at him. "Are you two related?"

"Technically speaking, yes…" Nico said. "You look just like the Thalia from this Universe, but Victor looks nothing like me, so what's the deal?"

"Let's talk about this over lunch." Thalia held Victor's hand. "Call the Thalia from your universe."

**117.) I will not go on a double date in the underworld. (Ghost83 also suggested this one.)**

"Hey, I got the Iris Message- what is this place?" Thalia walked in through the doors of the pizza parlor. There were shiny black tiles and the leather seats in the table booths had souls in them like Hades's clothes. The half of the diner closer to the door was well furnished and clean. On the further half, Alecto and her sisters were haphazardly piling building supplies and awkwardly putting together a bar and some kitchen equipment. Nico was sitting at a table with some other dude who was nuzzling a girl's hair.

"This is pitiful pizza. Evidently when we gave Dad pizza as a prank he liked it." Nico explained.

"Dude, you gave an _actual_ pizza, that _actually tasted good and didn't hurt him in any way?_" Victor asked. "You guys are lame at pranks."

"Uh, why?" Nico said with a defensive edge.

"Things are funnier when someone gets hurt." Alternate universe Thalia said, looking the other Thalia up and down. Alecto winced, recalling when the water mattress flattened her.

"Then this is about to get real freakin' hilarious..." Thalia said, clenching her fist.

"Oh, I love it when we get sassy." Alternate Thalia said.

"What character in this _doesn't_ get sassy?" Nico pointed out.

"Hey, so what's the emergency?" Thalia turned to Nico. Victor answered instead.

"Nico and I were gonna double-date with my girlfriend, but we needed someone to come with Nico." Victor said, holding Alternate Thalia's hand.

"And why am _I_ here?" Thalia prompted.

"So Nico's not a third wheel." Victor said.

"But- But- We're cousins!" Thalia explained.

"But you're also Greek. Do you have any idea how much incest is in the old Myths?" Victor said. Alternate Thalia grimaced as if this was a common conversation with him.

**118.) I will not flirt with myself.**

Alternate Thalia was looking at Thalia again. "Do we really look like that?" She asked.

"Oh yes we do." Thalia said, flicking a strand of dyed hair behind her ear. They spun in turn so they could see each other.

"Oh-ho-ho, are you the daughter of Zeus? Because you are electrifying." Alternate Thalia said.(I'm calling her Thalia two now, okay?)

"Why thank you." Thalia said.

"Good to see you're getting along, but we have stuff to deal with, they shouldn't be here." Nico gestured to Thalia Two and Victor.

"We are getting along. I guess you could say... sparks are flying." Thalia said. The two Thalias high-fived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the lieutenant of the Hunt, Thalia Grace, flirting with herself." Victor announced as he slow-clapped. Thalia whisphered something to Thalia two. They giggled.

"Are you a son of Hades?" They asked in unison. "Because you are drop dead gorgeous."

Nico sighed in exasperation and Victor shook his head as the Thalias high-fived.

**119.) I will not torch Hades's palace. (Yeah, also Ghost83.)**

Victor pulled at some of the torn leather as the two Thalias whispered and giggled and Nico sat unamused.

"So where is old death-breath anyway?" Victor asked. Nico shrugged.

"Dad has important errands to run." Nico replied.

"So he just conveniently shows up every time the story needs him? No one ever points this out?" Victor demanded.

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't drop everything and run if you hear the distant sound of explosions in your palace?" Nico responded. He explained about the list of 150 things.

"Oh, sweet! You guys blow stuff up?" Victor asked, slightly impressed.

"No, we don't do anything extreme like that." Nico said, shaking his head. Victor groaned.

"You guys are so lame. I thought this was a Teen rated story. Do we at least get to curse?" Victor tried to curse, but it was censored with a beep. "You have got to be beeping kidding me."

"Fine. I'll show you we're not lame. Let's blow stuff up." Nico said.

_Half an hour and several cans of gasoline later_

Nico looked down at his hands, now mottled with specks of gasoline. He and Thalia had created a ring of fuel around the palace and were preparing to light it. Nico struggled to light a match, then shrieked and ran around like a muppet when he realized he lit his shirt on fire.

Victor facepalmed and dumped a bucket of green goop on the black trail. Greek fire. The green flame spread across the ring, surrounding the palace by fire.

_meanwhile, in Persephone's garden_

Persephoned hummed softly while she planted her azaleas. She skipped over to her sunflowers and grinned proudly when she saw that they were giving off light. She didn't know how she'd done it, but they were glowing. Then she smelled something burning. She realized the plant was on fire. She looked around, and everywhere, the bushes and stems were starting to flame.

"OH NO! Burning bushes? I thought this was based on GREEK religion!" She watched the sparks fly to the compost mixer. "NO! That contains gas, if it becomes heated, it might-" She was cut off by an explosion.

**120.) I will not sing merrily as Persephone's garden burns. (Ghost83 suggested.)**

Victor laughed like a madman when he saw the damage he had caused. He began to sing:

"Deck the halls with Gasoline falalala lalala  
Light a match and watch it Glee-eam falalala lalala  
Watch the palace burn to ashes falala alala lalala  
Aren't you glad you played with Matches  
falalalalala la la BOOM!"

Thalia 2 giggled maniacally and hugged him, but Nico stood, mortified, waiting for Persephone to whup some beep.

**121.) I will not confuse Hades by standing near my alternate double. (Ghost83 again.)**

"NICOOOOOO!" Persephone cried in a shrill voice. She charged towards him, pulling Hades by the hand. "There he is! Your little twerp just torched my plants!"

Hades glanced at Victor and gasped. "WHO HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH? Is it that foul Jackson boy? Has he influenced you? IS THAT AN EARPIERCING?" Hades bellowed.

"I'm Victor, from an alternate dimension." Victor gave Hades a mischievous grin and Persephone stomped over to him.

"Ah-ha! So YOU did this!" She glowered at him, but he remained stolid.

"No, Nico made a trail of gasoline all around the palace. I simply dropped a jar of Greek fire. My apologies miss, I'm terribly clumsy." He explained. Persephone calmed down.

"Oh you are in a loud of trouble." Persephone looked at Nico.

"No! No worries. I'm his mentor now, I can correct his bad behavior." Victor smiled sweetly.

"Okay, Mr. Charisma, but I've got my eye on you." Persephone said, uncertainly.

Hades looked terrified. "There- There's _two_ of them now."

**122.) I will not write a super fast paced parody/123.) I will not write a hasty crossover.**

Nico and Victor were sitting at Pitiful Pizza, and Victor looked shaken. Thalia two held his hand and looked worried.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry to get back to my fanfiction world. This story isn't where I belong. In my world, I must help defeat the forces of chaos alongside the Kane family. But here, you guys- Hey, what is the plot of this anyway?" Victor answered.

Nico looked like he was having an existential crisis.

Suddenly, this calm scene which was supposedly an explanation of Victor was completely interrupted by yet another figure in a leather jacket being spit from a vortex. The dude crashed into the table, breaking it dramatically in half, and looked at Victor with warm brown eyes.

"Anubis!" Victor exclaimed.

"A-noob-is?" Nico asked.

"Yes. I have been sent here by the forces of Chaos. The universe is starting to unravel, and the dimensions are starting to come together. You must come quick. I'm afraid it's urgent." Anubis faced Victor.

"Why me?" Victor asked, putting an arm around Thalia two protectively.

"Because you're the main character in our fanfiction." Anubis said.

This dramatic scene was then made even more confusing when the ceiling dropped a girl with blondish hair with purple streaks.

"Sadie!" Anubis and Victor said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the heck? This chapter doesn't even make sense? What is this! See, now the punctuation is going whacky too!?" Nico said.

**124.) I will not throw in mary-sue original characters.**

Sadie Kane stood up on the wreckage of the table. "I'm here to take you guys back! Chaos has already been defeated by Amethyst Pearl Chrysanthemum the third and her little sister Mary Sue Chrysanthemum. Quickly!"

"I'm assuming the parents read a lot of baby name books." Nico said.

"I don't know, but they are too beautiful and seem to have little to no flaws. It's weird, okay?" Sadie said.

"This whole chapter is weird beyond compare! I still don't know where you people came from." Nico said.

"It's best not to know." Anubis said. They all held hands and disappeared back to their dimension in a flash of green light.

Nico collapsed to the floor in confusion.

**125.) I will not just completely give up on making this chapter understandable.**

When Nico woke up again, Bianca and another ghost were standing over him. The ghost wore sophisticated glasses and looked like a professor.

"Okay what the *censor beep* just happened?" Nico demanded. The professor smiled kindly.

"Oh, Nico. The author's laptop crashed because the forces of chaos were flooding into it from the other fanfiction world. It'll be okay soon. But the chaos completely whacked up this chapter." The professor looked right through the fourth wall at you, as if it were transparent.

"And to you, dear readers, I hope you did okay while reading this. The author is confused as well. She made me up to more or less explain things." The professor ghost said.

"What? This whole thing is more confusing than the movie Inception!" Nico complained.

"Inception. Hm. Now _that_ was weird." The ghost said.

**Okay, so sorry if this made no sense, that was kinda the point. Again, thanks for the patience as my laptop is damaged by the force of chaos known as a virus. Special thanks for Ghost83's help. Does anyone even read these author notes? Because monkey butt microwaveable bananas. I don't own Inception.**


End file.
